LIFE!
by lovetowrite390
Summary: ALTERNATE ENDING POSTED! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

This is a story about what it might be like if Jared and Ms. Parker had fallen in – love.

Chapter 1

It was back when Ms. Parker's' mom had taken care of both her and Jared that Jared told her he loved her and he would always take care of her. Although Ms. Parker seemed rude and crazy at times now, Jared still had very deep feelings for her.

More recently however, she wasn't after him. She wasn't searching and he wasn't being followed. It was a strange feeling, an almost alone feeling Jared got, not having her around. Eventually, he knew he wanted her to find him so they could talk.

Parker however, had stopped searching for Jared because of everything that linked them together. It was a strange feeling, having someone like him that she had grown up with like a brother, yet she knew they had no relation at all. And she even remembered when they were younger, how he had told her he was always looking out for her. Was he still looking out for her, even now?

Ms. Parker was taking some time off from the Center to clear her head of everything; she was going to a place where she would have no contact with her father or anyone at the Center for that matter. She had gotten Brutes to take care of a fake passport for her, and she would go to the nice mountains of Canada, where she would be alone in the quite wilderness for as long as she needed.

She boarded her plane, and just as she sat down, a familiar face was staring at her. "Jared?" She looked shocked, but she should know him by now.

He smiled. "In the flesh!"

"Why and how is it that you always show up when I don't need you to?" She asked.

"You're a smart woman Parker, do you really need me to answer that for you?" He asked her, still smiling from ear to ear. "I never stop looking out for you, even though I am perfectly aware that you don't need to be looked after by anyone." Jared added.

Ms. Parker nodded. "I just can't believe this!" She was saying. "It is just so awkward."

"At times yes, but I think we can help eachother fill in the missing pieces of things from our pasts." Jared replied.

"Well, I am going on this vacation to forget everything, to let everything go for awhile, to think and relax." Ms. Parker replied.

The whole flight they kept on talking to eachother until they were on fairly good terms. "I haven't laughed so much in ages!" Jared said, as they got off the plane.

"Me neither!" Ms. Parker replied.

They neared the baggage claim and Jared asked; "What are you doing for dinner?" It was about 5:30 p.m. and he wanted more time with her, he had never felt this way before.

"I don't have any plans." Ms. Parker replied.

"Well in that case," Jared replied "I think we should go out for dinner, together. Who is going to see us here in Canada?" He was still smiling at Ms. Parker, and he wasn't sure how she felt about him yet. He hoped she felt the same way he did.

"Well." Ms. Parker started.

"It will be my treat!" Jared added.

"Okay, why not?" Ms. Parker replied.

Jared was still smiling and they both got their bags and left. Behind the scenes, Sidney was watching however, and he knew what was going on. He had never seen Jared like this before in his life. Jared was falling for Ms. Parker, supposedly the bad guy in this whole mess of things, and she was clearly falling for him as well.

They walked toward the exit of the airport and headed to the rental car place where they only rented one car under Ms. Parker's false ID. They both got somewhat dressed up for what was going to be a somewhat formal dinner and they headed out.

The restaurant was nice, very big and had music playing and dancing going on. It was on a pier and it had a great view. After they were done eating, Jared asked Ms. Parker to dance. She accepted and that was what began their romance.

On the dance floor, they had their first opportunity to be close, to get comfortable. "I haven't danced in forever!" Ms. Parker told Jared.

"Neither have I." He replied. "But this is by far the best dance I have ever had." Ms. Parker kept on smiling. The sun was going down, and the view was beautiful outside. Jared led Ms. Parker out to the dock outside the restaurant.

"Wow!" She said, noticing it for the first time. She leaned against the railing and Jared put his arms around her waist. No one had done that since Tommy, and she was okay with Jared doing that. "Its beautiful." She added.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Jared told her softly in her ear.

"Well..." By this point, Ms. Parker was blushing. She reached up around Jared's neck and they just stood there until the sun went down, both smiling and enjoying the moment. When the sun went down fully, they kissed for the first time ever, and they both knew it felt right.

They went back in and paid and then headed for their hotel that they were at for the night, the cabin was a bit further, and Ms. Parker was still trying to decide weather or not to invite Jared, she was going to have to see how he was tonight.

As they walked up to their rooms, all they could say was what a good time they had, had to eachother. Jared didn't push for her to go to his room and she didn't push to go to his, it was better if it just stayed the way it was, with them starting off slow and working their way to that part of their relationship. But what if it never got there? The thought had crossed both their minds.

They gave eachother good night kisses and went to their separate rooms, the whole time thinking about eachother. They had conjoining rooms, the ones that have a door to eachothers rooms. Late that night, Ms. Parker couldn't sleep, and Jared couldn't either. They heard eachother pacing the floor and both got up. "Are you awake?" Jared asked her.

She opened the door and they just stood there laughing. "Were you thinking about...?" Ms. Parker's voice trailed off because before she knew it, Jared had come closer and they were kissing again. When they stopped she added; "Well, I guess you were."

He smiled at her. "I have always loved you Parker, I just never knew how to tell you when I felt like I always had to run from you and the Center. I don't want to be experimented on and tested, I just want to live a life and maybe one day have a family." He explained. "And only in my dreams was that with you."

Parker smiled at him. "When we were little, I remember you told me you would always look out for me, and you always have haven't you?"

Jared nodded. "There wont be a day that I wont look out for you Parker." He said smiling at her. "I love you." He added.

Ms. Parker isn't one to say I love you, but she did at that moment. "I love you too Jared, and I am pretty sure I always have." Jared kept on smiling.

"How are we going to get to sleep tonight?" He asked her.

"Well, I have some ideas." She replied, reaching her hands up his shirt.

"Whatever you had in mind!" Jared replied. She pulled off his shirt fully and they were still standing in the doorway. "My room, your room, or the doorway?" Jared asked her jokingly.

"Wherever!" She replied.

"My room!" He said back as he picked her up and took her in there. The rest of the night was one that neither of them would ever forget.

The next morning, Jared woke up right next to Ms. Parker for the first time in his life. "You are amazing and beautiful." He whispered kissing her face.

"So are you." She replied back softly. They were both smiling, it seemed like that was the one thing they could do around eachother; smile.

"I never want this to end, it's perfect." Jared said and then kissed her neck.

"I never want it to end." Ms. Parker replied.

"It doesn't have to." Jared added.

"Eventually I do have to go back to work." Ms. Parker replied. "But I do want to have something with you."

"Well, the Center and Jared don't mix to well I am sorry to say." He replied.

"They don't, but what if you and I were to start our own business, and it were somewhat joint with the Center so that Daddy wouldn't suspect anything, then would it be okay?"

"That sounds like a plan!" Jared replied still smiling at her. They spent that day together. Then, they headed to the cabin.

Chapter 2, The cabin is coming up


	2. Pretender 2

Of course none of the characters are mine and blah blah! I forgot to put that last time so I thought I would do it this time!

Chapter 2

The Cabin

There was a cabin out in the woods that Jared and Ms. Parker drove out to the next day. It was nice and quiet out there, Ms. Parker could take a break from the whole world and relax. Jared hoped that she would let him stay there too and be with her longer, he couldn't stand to be away from her.

She wandered around the cabin for a few moments before she finally relaxed and sat down on the sofa. She looked into outer space for a few minutes before Jared asked "Can I get you anything?"

Ms. Parker looked away a bit startled. "No thanks." She replied. "I was just thinking about stuff that I try not to think about."

"Its hard not to think about some things." Jared replied. "I remember when I was young a lot. I think about my past way too much rather than living in the present." Jared walked over to where she was and sat down next to her on the sofa. "But sometimes, we just have to live in the present and forget the past." He added. "The past is what haunts us, the future is what we have to live."

She nodded and looked at him. "How are you so smart Jared?" She asked him.

"I don't know how to answer that." He replied. "Its kind of like the question how are you so beautiful that I would ask you every morning if we ever could stay together without anyone trying to stop us." He added.

Parker was smiling at him. "You would want to put up with someone as rude as me?" She asked jokingly.

"Yea." He replied. "It would be worth it." Jared smiled at her and they both laughed. "I will love you no matter what Parker." Jared said laying his head into her lap. She looked down at him still smiling what Jared thought was the most beautiful smile on the whole earth. She stroked his cheek and he relaxed for what felt like the first time in years. They kissed and then they both thought wine would be a good idea.

Jared went and got it from the car, they had picked it up on their way out there. They toasted. "To falling in love." Jared called the toast.

"To falling in love." Ms. Parker agreed. Neither of them was very hungry, so they danced around the kitchen and kept on talking, laughing, and having fun with eachother.

It got darker, and they moved over to in front of the fireplace where it was warm. They relaxed together on the couch and sat silently for awhile, enjoying the moment.

There was only one bedroom and Jared had a good plan for that night. "You ready for bed?" Jared asked.

"Not to sleep." Parker replied.

Jared smiled. "Great answer!" He told her. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He had put the wine in there.

"Why is the wine in here?" Ms. Parker asked.

"Well..." Jared began. "I just thought that maybe we could have even more fun tonight than we had last night."

"Oh." She said looking at him like he might just be taking advantage of her.

"I mean, if you just want to talk then we could just.." Parker cut him off.

"Let's have more fun tonight." She said. And they did. He poured wine all over her and the night was a huge enjoyment for both of them.

The next morning they were both very exhausted, but they were having a hard time sleeping. They just could not keep their hands off eachother.

"Parker, you're amazing!" Jared said resting his head on her chest.

"Jared, you are so good at making me feel amazing...It is hard to explain but I wish we could go on like this forever."

"Who says we cant?" Jared said looking her in the face. "I don't have anything or anyone but you and I don't know about you, but I could live like this forever."

"I hate to burst your bubble Jared, but eventually it has to be back to reality for both of us." Ms. Parker replied. "And today, we are going to leave and do something, like a hike!" She started to get up.

"How about we take a shower?" Jared asked.

Ms. Parker gave a half smile and bit her lip and nodded. "Sounds like fun." She replied. They headed out right after that and went for a hike behind the cabin. It was full of trees and there was a beautiful waterfall that they loved to look at.

Everything out there was so beautiful and it made them feel so relaxed to just enjoy it all. To take it all in was so amazing to them both. It was one of those experiences that only comes once in a lifetime for people like them. Sure, they could relive it at any time, but the first time is always better than any after that.

There was a little cave behind the waterfall, they walked behind it and Ms. Parker gasped at how beautiful the sight was. She could see all the water before her eyes but none of it was inside the cave. "Wow!" She said. "This sight is amazing." Jared nodded and enjoyed the moment with her.

"I remember going fishing when I was a boy and seeing a cave that looked similar to this one." He said. "But there was more water in that one." He smiled thinking about that day and then smiled at Parker. He was fascinated by her and he was so happy that she was there with him and not someone else.

She turned to face him. "What?" She asked seeing the look on his face.

"Nothing." He replied. "I am just the luckiest guy on the earth right now." They kissed and then went back to the cabin.

That night, Jared went to the jewelry store and bought Ms. Parker an engagement ring. It was simple, a white gold band with one diamond in the middle. When he came back, she was asleep. He kept the ring in his pocket until the next day.

He joined her in bed and it was their first time sleeping together without having sex. They were cuddled together because it was cold, and that night, Ms. Parker woke up in a nightmare.

"What is it?" Jared asked. "Are you okay?"

Ms. Parker nodded. "Just the demons of my past." She replied.

"We all have those." Jared replied stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. "I had to take classes to get rid of mine."

Ms. Parker wrapped her arms around Jared's waist and rested her head near his heart. "Well, now that you're here and I don't feel so alone, I will probably be okay." She relaxed and they both fell asleep without any problems for the rest of the night.

The next day, Jared and Ms. Parker went out to the waterfall again, this time with her camera. She wanted to capture this beautiful site on film. After she had, Jared wanted her to go back there with him. They both went behind the waterfall, and he began his speech that he had practiced in the car on the way home.

"Well," he began, taking her hands in his and trying to relax a little bit. "These past three days have been wonderful, no matter where we were, the plane, restaurant, hotel, cabin, it has been so amazing just being with you. I never want it to end." Parker was getting nervous that he was going to say he had to leave or something and her smile became only a half smile now.

"But, there is only one way that we can make everything official." Jared finally said. "And that is for me to ask you something that I have been planning to ask you for years and years and just never got around to doing." He got down on one knee and pulled the box from his pocket. The setting was perfect, the timing was perfect, everything was perfect. Ms. Parker gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "Will you marry me?" He asked her in his most sincere voice. "Please?"

"Yes!" Parker was speechless except for the one word that managed to come out of her mouth and that was yes. Jared took her hand and pulled off her glove and then put the ring on her finger. He stayed on one knee for a few minutes though, he was nervous to stand because he was so excited.

Finally when he stood he couldn't believe it, after three of the most amazing days of his life with by far the most amazing woman, he was engaged to her, and he had never felt so right about anything in his life. They stood behind that waterfall and hugged for so long, they didn't keep track of the time, they just enjoyed the company of eachother.

Chapter 3 still to come


	3. Pretender 3

_**Thank you all for your information on how I could improve my story, I will keep them coming if you like them! **_   
_**Chapter 3**_

Jarod and Ms. Parker walked into the cabin much later than they had wanted to, they had stayed behind the waterfall for well over an hour just talking and hugging. It was surprising for them both how naturally all their feelings for eachother were coming, and especially since Parker had been chasing Jarod for years and years now.

Jarod was so relaxed around her that it was strange. He could tell her anything and he knew that she wouldn't get upset with him, he could ask her anything and he knew she would be okay with it. Somehow, he knew that she was his soul mate, he had known it since they were kids and had just met.

Jarod and Ms. Parker sat on the couch and continued talking over two glasses of wine. They laughed about things that they had said and how Jarod would call Ms. Parker at strange hours just to hear her voice. He told her that sometimes, just talking to her would relax him more than anything else in the world.

It made Parker feel good to know that she was needed by someone. It seemed her daddy didn't need her very much nowadays with all his workers surrounding him, and Brutes and Sidney were okay without her, even though they did need her to be around so that they could keep their jobs. She was planning on taking them to her new Center, the one that she was setting up to do good, not evil.

She and Jarod had talked a lot about that, what they wanted to go on in their new Center. They were uncertain of what was going to happen there, probably just the usual, testing new products and such, but naturally, she thought that maybe her daddy would not approve of her idea and want her to stay with him, at their current Center. She was completely against what they were doing there, but she was sure that if she could just start her own Center, one for good, then she could make sure that all the Centers were used for good.

She had told Jarod everything she was thinking, and although there were some holes in her ideas, he was sure that together, they would be able to start this new Center. Jarod had already told her that because most people knew who he was, he wanted to be a behind the scenes guy, one who no one saw very often, except for her.

On the topic of marriage, the only thing that they both agreed on was that they had to elope. Parker's father would have a fit if he knew whom she was marrying, and Jarod was currently unaware of where his parents and Emily were. The fact that he was getting married was something that Jarod got a reality check on that night, every time that Parker checked out her new ring.

When their wine was gone, they cuddled on the couch, Jarod wrapping a blanket around both of them. "We balance eachother out so well." Parker observed breaking the silence.

"Its true, we do." Jarod replied. "We always have." He added. "The first time we worked together was in the Center. Your mother had asked Sidney to put us in the same room with a project in front of us and asked us to complete the task working together. We did it in record time. Reins was furious that he hadn't thought of it first, but after that, we never got paired up again. I didn't know why, I suspect that your mother requested we not be for your safety, Reins is very unpredictable." Jarod had finished his story and Ms. Parker was nodding as if she remembered it somewhat. Jarod was staring at her.

"What?" She asked him showing off her smile that made Jarod feel so good inside.

"Nothing." He said. "I love you." He pulled her closer and they smiled and laughed like a very in – love couple. Parker stroked Jarod's cheek and touched her forehead to his and then kissed him. It was the first time that she had made a move, the first time that she was comfortable doing something like kissing Jarod and not feeling like it was completely out of place for her to do something like that.

"Jarod?" She suddenly asked.

"Hmm?" He had her hand in his and was gently kissing the top of it.

"I want to have a baby." She said suddenly. "I mean, I don't want to not have kids my whole life. Being in my 30's, I want kids now."

Jarod looked at her and smiled. "If that's what you want." He said smiling. "I can help." They both laughed and Jarod asked when she wanted to have the baby. Right now, it was winter, December, and she was going to be spending Christmas and New Years in Canada with Jarod and no one else, and the best present Jarod could give her was a baby.

She told him the sooner she was pregnant, the better. She wanted a baby as soon as she could have one, and at the rate they were going, she would be pregnant soon. They also had to decide when they were going to tie the knot, something that also took a long time to decide. Parker thought that getting married in March sounded good. Jarod agreed and they both pinned it in on their calendars that March 8th was going to be their wedding date.

That night, December 20th, Parker would conceive. Right after she told Jarod she wanted a child, he knew what he had to do. Not to say that they had not already made love, but this time, he wanted her to get pregnant, and he hoped it worked.

Every day that week, they were so happy just to have more time to get to know eachother, they decided that they didn't need a honeymoon, they would just have one before the wedding. They had created inside jokes and would laugh about things they never thought they would. They would drive into town just so that Parker could look at stores but she never wanted to buy anything.

**_February 20th _**

"Well, I'm pregnant!" She announced setting the food on the table for dinner.

Jarod shot up and hugged her. "That's wonderful!" He said smiling widely. He had seen the EPT test in the bathroom and had suspected, but he wasn't sure if it was positive or not. "Now I can watch you get bigger!" He joked.

"Oh Jarod!" She said nudging him and giving a nice soft laugh. "That's the only hard part about getting pregnant. At least for me. The results are going to be amazing!"

Jarod sat down and put his arms around her waist and acted like he was listening to her belly, which hadn't even gained anything yet. She smiled down at him. "Hear anything?" She asked.

"They say that they are going to be pretenders, just like me." He said smiling.

"That would make them very wonderful kids." She replied moving into his lap. Jarod smiled at her and they stayed like that for awhile. It was nice, relaxing. Jarod was happy for the first time ever.

When they got around to eating, there wasn't really anything to discuss. So Jarod asked if Ms. Parker wanted to go to the doctor and get a check up for her and the baby. She nodded.

The next day, Jarod drove into town with her and they waited an hour to see a gynecologist. "Well, yes your pregnant." Dr. Abbot, the lady gynecologist told them. "And you're having twins." She added. Jarod and Parker smiled at eachother.

"How far along am I?" Parker asked curiously.

"About 2 months." The doctor replied. "Actually, exactly two months." She added looking at both of them. "So, you should be due around September 20th or so."

"Thank you doctor." Jarod said as the doctor headed for the door. She nodded and smiled at both of them.

"Congrats!" She said leaving them for a few minutes.

"Wow!" Jarod said getting up from the chair he had been in and sitting next to Ms. Parker on the bed. "Twins!"

Parker looked in a state of shock. "Two of them." She said and then gave a half smile. "I guess it would make sense since Lyle and I were twins." She added. Jarod nodded and smiled at her.

"I am so excited!" He said taking both her hands in his. "We're really going to be a family now!" She smiled at him and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. They left the doctors office happily.

For the next few weeks, Ms. Parker ate a lot and had a ton of morning sickness. She also gained some weight, but not too much. Jarod was a huge help to her and waited on her every need. He was so excited to be both a husband and a father that he nearly jumped at every opportunity he was given to make Parker comfortable and happy.

"Jarod!" She called out from bed after she saw him walking down the hall.

"Yes dear?" He walked up to her with a complete look of both 'I'm tired' and 'What do you need?'

"Lay down next to me and relax." She said patting the spot next to her.

Jarod's face softened and he relaxed a bit doing what she told him to. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for everything Jarod. I really appreciate it." She said right after.

"My pleasure." He said falling asleep. She was too.

"Jarod?"

"Hmm?" He was half gone by now.

"I love you." Parker said.

"I love you too baby." They both fell asleep right after that.

Chapter 4 still to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

_**An Unexpected Surprise**_

**_March 4th, 4 Days before their wedding_**

Jarod and Ms. Parker stood out on the porch of the cabin both drinking coffee and relaxing for the first time in weeks. They had been planning for the wedding ever since Ms. Parker's morning sickness had ended and Jarod had gotten the opportunity to relax.

"Our weddings in four days!" Ms. Parker told Jarod and smiled at him.

"Wow!" He replied walking over to where she stood and wrapping his arms around her ever growing waist. "I cant believe I am finally going to be everything I ever wanted."

"And what would that be?" Parker asked giving him a curious glance.

"Well, for starters, married to you!"

She smiled up at him. "Go on!" She demanded. _The queen of his life_ he thought to himself.

"Secondly, a father, and thirdly, I was thinking of adopting a last name and opening a medical practice somewhere far away from all Centres, some place exactly like Canada!"

She smiled up at him and he smiled back at her. "I love everything you just said." She replied. He gave her a peck on the cheek and they stood there a few moments before going into the cabin.

After a quick shower, they sat on the couch and began brainstorming ideas on what they could do that day, but they had done almost everything that there was to do out in the woods.

A knock sounded at the door and they both got up to answer it. No one knew they were there except for Sidney, and he wouldn't tell a soul. They opened the door and standing before them was the most unexpected visitor ever. "Mommy?" Ms. Parker asked amazed at who she saw staring at her.

"Darling!" Catherine Parker shouted running into the arms of her daughter. Everyone was in total and complete shock as the moment unfolded.

"How? When? What?" Ms. Parker wanted answers, but she wanted to enjoy the moment first.

"I will tell you everything." Catherine said entering the cabin along with the couple. "Your father began seeing me as less and less of an asset to the company and more of a distraction to Sidney. We at that time were having an affair, and I was a complete distraction to all the work your father wanted Sidney to do. I faked my death and if you were wondering what happened to me after that, Major Charles helped me escape the Centre and after the birth of our son, I went and bought a house. He up and left after I was settled, he knew he had a lost son to find. The Centre eventually tracked me down and they took Ethan ( that is the correct kid right? ) away from me and I haven't heard from him since either." Catherine explained as the couple led her to the sofa. "I knew I had to move fast, they had only sent sweepers to take him away from me, and if I ever wanted see him again, I would have to move quickly. I hid here in Canada, and Sidney tracked me down and told me you were here. Oh I have missed you both so much!" She looked at them both happily. "I wish things didn't have to be the way they were, but your father wouldn't let me take you, he and I fought and fought and finally, fearing for my life, I left hoping to come for you later."

Ms. Parker nodded. "You did your best, I understand." Mother and daughter smiled at eachother and Jarod looked at them with happiness too, he was glad they had finally reunited.

"So, how did you two get together?" Catherine asked curiously.

The two eyes eachother and smiled. "Well," Parker began. "It all started when I got on the plane here. Jarod and I began talking and the next thing we knew we were out dancing and having dinner and breakfast in bed the next morning." Jarod laughed and nodded.

"Well congratulations!" Catherine said. "Are you two married yet or are you still planning that?"

"We have the chapel reserved for Saturday, we are getting married in four days!" Ms. Parker explained. Her mother smiled lovingly at her. "And you will be the only one attending!"

Catherine laughed. "Why don't you invite Sidney at least?"

"Because daddy would suspect something and might send sweepers here to look for Jarod." Ms. Parker explained. "We cant take any risks."

Catherine nodded. "Any other news?" She asked.

"Well, I am pregnant." Ms. Parker added.

"That's wonderful too darling!" Her mother said again full of joy. "I know I'm getting old when I am going to be a grandmother!" All three of them laughed and caught up on everything.

"Do you still love Sidney?" Ms. Parker asked her mother. "Or is there another man in your life?"

"I do love Sidney, but he was always like a best friend and a brother to me, never like the man I could spend my life with. He was more of a mentor."

Ms. Parker nodded in understanding.

"There was always Major Charles." Catherine said to the two of them. "You see, we stumbled onto some sad news at one point and I hate to be the bearer of bad news Jarod, but your mother is dead. She died of cancer and both Major Charles and I found out about it from your sister Emily." Catherine explained.

"You've seen Emily?" Jarod asked not knowing how to react to this news.

"Oh yes!" Catherine replied. "She lives near. We can go visit her any time. I will take you all there later." The couple nodded and Ms. Parker took Jarod's hands in hers realizing how hard he was trying not to cry. "Well anyway, after we found out about your mother, we saw eachother a few times and became close, but I am enjoying living alone, with no man to make me feel as though I am controlled."

"You felt that way for too many years." Ms. Parker replied understanding where her mother was coming from. "I'm just glad your alive!" Ms. Parker added hugging her mother once more. "I was so worried that I would never see you again." That moment was a nice one.

"Well," Catherine replied. "I think I should take you all to meet Emily now. She will be the only other person attending the wedding if I'm not mistaken."

They all left to go see Emily.

Chapter 5 Emily coming up soon!


	5. A few new chapters

Chapter 5 

_**Emily**_

The three of them walked up to the door of a nice white and gray house that had a white picket fence just like out of a movie. Jarod was so excited to see Emily again that he had nearly squeezed Ms. Parker's hand off her arm. She had to tell him to loosen his grip.

Emily opened the door and Jarod ran into her arms and embraced her happily. "It has been way to long!" He exclaimed. They looked eachother up and down smiling and then all four of them sat down on the sofa.

"The kids are in school." Emily explained. "I got married to a guy named Jack Genevieve and we have two kids, Mark and Alex. Two boys. They are 6 and 9." Jarod and Emily looked at eachother and smiled.

"That's great!" Jarod smiled at her. "Parker and I are expecting our first two in a few months." He smiled at Ms. Parker who smiled back. She knew he had to brag to his sister about the twins that were coming.

"Congrats to you both!" Emily said happily.

"How is dad?" Jarod asked.

"Honestly, I haven't heard from him in a very long time." Emily replied. "Every now and then he stops by for a visit, but he often is gone before the sun rises."

Ms. Parker nodded. "I remember a day when Jarod used to do that." She said patting his knee. He gave her a strange look but kept on smiling. He was thinking about how he had so recently dropped his antics and settled down. "But now he's calmed down." She added.

Everyone in the room smiled. "We're getting married on Saturday." Jarod told his sister. "And we would love it if you and your family would attend."

She nodded and continued smiling. "Okay!" She replied happy to accept. "It will be a ton of fun."

"Well," Parker began. "Only you and mother are going to be there. We cant invite anyone else due to the fact that if we do we could all get killed. My family has no idea where I am at, and let's just keep it that way." Parker said seriously. She was worried that she would get found. Sooner or later, Lyle would be on her trail. She had to move fast, and change her name.

"Why are you scared of your family?" Emily asked.

"Well, my father no longer runs the Centre, my twin brother Lyle does. But in the midst of it all, I was supposed to be looking for Jarod and capturing him to take him back to the center to run Simulations and take other tests. I couldn't bear to do such a thing to anyone, especially someone I have loved since I was ten years old, so naturally, I, like most women followed my heart and ran as far as I could from the Centre while Lyle was still busy with other things, like Reins and his creatures that he cooks up in laboratories." Parker frowned and so did her mother. They were both thinking about things that they hated to think about. "But now that I'm gone, no one has come looking for me so far, and I don't plan on returning, ever!" She explained. "I am going to take whatever name Jarod has and open a business and hopefully, never hear from the men of my past ever again."

"Why is Lyle so mean?" Her mother asked curiously.

"Because at one point I had everything and he was locked up in a cell and he felt like I was the one treated good and he was the one treated poorly. Now that he has his freedom, he has been taking his anger out on those around him."

Her mother nodded. "I knew it was wrong, what they did, making me give one of you up, and either way, it was a hard, difficult, and sad choice. I just didn't know what to do." She had been so confused at the time, especially by all of the things the Centre was finding out.

"Well, you don't have to worry about him or daddy, they won't bother us, not if we're here in Canada. The Centre doesn't care for Canada for some reason, so I think it's safe to say that if we stay here, no harm will come to any of us." Parker explained. Jarod nodded in agreement.

Emily looked at the clock. "The boys should be coming home any time now!" She announced. Not five minutes later, the boys came running in. The older one, Mark, had coal black hair and deep brown eyes. The younger one, Alex, had red hair and green eyes. They both eyes Jarod and Ms. Parker cautiously.

"Why do you look so much alike?" Alex asked Ms. Parker referring to her and her mother.

"Well, she's my mother." Ms. Parker replied.

"Oh." The little boy nodded. "I look like my mommy too. Just not as much as you look like yours." The adults laughed and Alex looked at them like they were strange. He went upstairs to do his homework.

Mark walked in and his mother introduced him to everyone in the room. He nodded toward all of them and stared at Jarod. Jarod smiled at him and he smiled back. He went upstairs to do his homework.

"They're quiet." Jarod commented. "But they seem sweet."

"Yea, once they open up to ya." Emily replied. "They like to do work. And they love to play pretend. Once, they took apart the computer and put it back together. I don't know how or why, but they just thought it was fascinating." She explained mostly for Jarod's benefit. "Were you like that when you were younger?" She asked Jarod.

He nodded. "And I earned the title of Pretender."

All the adults continued talking. Jarod and Ms. Parker gave Emily the address of where they would be getting married and they both knew that, that would be the next time they all saw eachother.

Chapter 6 

_**The Wedding**_

It was beautiful that day. Emily and the kids along with her husband and Catherine Parker showed up for the wedding. The ceremony was traditional with them creating their own vows.

Jarod's vows were: "Parker, all my life we have been together in some form or another. It was almost like it was meant to be. When the day came to finally tell you how I have always felt, the results could not have been any better. I was so glad to hear that you felt the same way as I did. Now that the day has finally arrived, I think we make the perfect match and I am so happy to spend the rest of my life not running from you, but running to you for I know that I will always love you."

Ms. Parker was a bit choked up by now. Her vows read: "Jarod, I have known you since my first memory, and there has never been a day that I don't think about you. Each time I seek comfort, I think about you. I know that you will always be there for me, and I find comfort in that. I know that no matter where I go, you will be there. Jarod, I am ready to spend my life with you, for ever since the first time we met, I knew that we were meant to be."

After that, they exchanged rings and took their first steps as man and wife.

_**Chapter 7**_

**_Name Choosing_**

Jarod and Ms. Parker spent a ton of time trying to figure out what their last name should be. "Wakefield." Jarod suggested.

Parker nodded and decided that it sounded nice. "It has a nice ring to it." She said.

"Now, what is your first name?" Jarod asked.

"Well, I asked mommy what it was, and she told me it was Andrea." (Why not give the character the actress's name?)

"Andrea Wakefield." Jarod said. "Sexy!" They smiled at eachother and he buried his face in her hair inhaling and putting to memory that scent. Then he gently kissed her neck.

"What are we going to name the kids?" She asked.

"Well, let's make a deal." Jarod replied. "If we have two boys, I get to name them and if we have two girls, you can name them. If we have one of each, we each pick a name. Sound good?" He asked.

"Sounds like a plan." She replied.

Chapter 8 

_**The Kids**_

**_October 5th _**

Andrea went into labor at around 6:00 am in the morning and by 10:00 am, she had one boy and one girl lying in a crib next to her bed. Jarod was sitting in the chair next to her and he watched as she slept. She was exhausted from all the pushing.

Jarod had named the boy Joshua Brian Wakefield and Andrea had named the girl Alexandra Natalie Wakefield. Both were named after friends of the proud parents.

When Andrea woke up, she asked Jarod to let her see Alexandra and Joshua. She held them both and her mother came in with a camera to take pictures. From the time they were born, the twins had a connection to eachother that was unbreakable. They looked somewhat alike, but Alexandra looked just like her mother with the same eyes and similar hair and Josh looked like a nice mix of both.

"You did great hon!" Jarod told her. "They look beautiful."

"Well, that wasn't all me." She told him smiling wider.

Jarod looked at her and smiled. "We make a great team!"

"That we do!"

Well, I am thinking about adding more about the Centre most certainly, but more or less, I am thinking about what the twins will be like when they are older. So, tell me what you think of this whole story that I have so far and I will add what you like with what I like to make it the best story I can! Thanks!


	6. More chapters

Chapter 9

The Kids Are Now 6 Months Old 

Jarod was working on opening a doctor's office near where they were living. He had been working on the plans for it for awhile. He would go into one of the empty rooms of the cabin and work on them all day if necessary.

Andrea was getting a lot of help from her mom with the kids. Every day, Catherine would come over and help her out until just after dinner when she would leave.

The owners of the house they were staying at had been an old couple, but both had recently passed away and Jarod and Andrea bought it from their children for a lot less than they would have paid in the US for a house. They were happy to be living there, and since Andrea had changed her last name, no one would ever find her.

One morning, Andrea's cell phone rang. She still had it, just a different number and no tracking device in it. The only person she had given her number to that was not in Canada was Sidney. "What?" She said in her usual tone when answering the phone. Some things will never change.

"Parker!" It was Sidney.

"Hey Sid. It's Andrea now." She replied into the phone.

"Andrea." He corrected himself.

"So, what's going on?" She asked him. She told him never to call unless it was an emergency.

"Well, it seems that we have a bit of a situation on our hands. I do have a lot to explain to you, but I need you to promise me you won't panic."

"Unless you tell me Jarod is my brother or something like that, I promise I won't panic." She replied.

Sidney gave a chuckle. "No no...Jarod is not your brother. Only Lyle and Ethan as far as I know." Sidney answered. "It is about a different situation. Well, Broots and I have been very bored lately. So, we went looking through the files and found some that we were sure you didn't know about but should have. They are called the Leo Files and they deal with children, your children."

Andrea's hand flew up to cover her mouth and she looked pale. But like she had promised, she did not freak out. "Please go on." She asked Sidney.

"Okay. Well, the kids are a boy and a girl who are both sixteen. They were twins, both born on July 29th here at the Centre. I have them in my care now. They children are yours and Jarod's. They both look a lot like Jarod. You would love them Par...Andrea."

She was crying now. Softly, so not to wake Jarod, but enough to know that she was both sad and happy. "When can I see them?" She asked.

"Whenever you want. I will drive to Vancouver and you can pick them up there. I know the drive will be long for you, but I think they need you." Sidney explained. "And there is one more thing." He added.

"What is it?" Parker asked.

"Well, the girl has a friend she is bringing, a girl who is her best friend on the face of the Earth, and she doesn't speak any English. The two of them have been locked up together forever. I will let your daughter tell you about her, but she will be considered your "foreign exchange" student if you let her come live with you. Broots and I have already gotten her a passport that will work over there in Canada as well as passports for you and your kids. They are untraceable. We will never be able to find you all after we give you them. I know your last name from your mother. She called and told me everything. She is so happy. Now, let's plan on meeting tomorrow at around 5:00 pm at the border of the countries." Sidney explained all the while Andrea was silent.

"That sounds good. Oh Sidney, how can I thank you for everything?"

"I will answer that for you at the border." Sidney replied.

"What does that mean?" Andrea asked surprised.

"You'll see."

"Well, ok. Thanks again Sid."

"Anytime." He said hanging up.

Jarod stirred and woke up shortly after their conversation ended. He could see Andrea had been crying. "What is it?" He asked.

"Jarod, we have two older kids, they were created by the Centre."

Jarod shot up. "What?" He looked shocked but remembered that the Centre was capable of anything.

Andrea nodded and looked at him. "Sidney just called to let me know that he has them both in his care. He created passports for everyone in our family and said that it's safe to stay here in Canada. The kids are also bringing a friend. They couldn't leave her there. She has been like family to them for their whole lives according to Sidney." Andrea added.

"This is unbelievable." Jarod responded. He rubbed Andrea's back gently and looked out into space. "We have four kids now."

Andrea nodded and stared at a spot on the wall thinking about her kids. Sid had said that they looked just like Jarod. She wondered what he had meant by that. She couldn't wait to meet her kids.

She called her mother wondering if Sid had told her about the kids. Catherine was just as shocked as Andrea was to hear the news. She was also very excited to meet her other two grand kids.

Andrea and Jarod began preparing two rooms for the kids, one for the girls and one for their son. The twins were still in the same room as they were, so they didn't have to worry about changing that just yet. All day long, they moved beds and dressers into the two empty rooms of their house. All in all, the house had 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms.

The next day, they woke up early and drove to Vancouver. They arrived right on time, at 5:00 pm. Sidney was parked in a limo off to the side of the border. He stepped out and walked to the couple who both embraced him.

"Come over to the limo." He instructed. "The kids have just woken up."

The couple followed him and he opened the door. Three teens were huddled together somewhat because they were nervous. The first to look out of the limo was a teenage girl. She saw her mother for the first time in her life. "Mother." She said softly looking at Andrea.

"_She does look a lot like Jarod."_ Andrea thought. "Hello." She said to the girl.

The girl got up and out of the car and threw her arms around Andrea. "Your not ever going to leave me are you?" She asked as tears began to crawl down her face.

"No baby, I won't ever leave you." Andrea reassured her.

The girl nodded as she backed out of the embrace and looked at her mother for the first time in her life. She turned and looked at Jarod. They smiled at eachother. "Hello daddy." She said.

Jarod smiled at the name. "Hello." He said. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Clara." She replied. Her brother stepped out of the car next. "This is Andrew." She said pointing to her brother. Clara was short, about 5'3, not tall like either of her parents, she got that from Jarod's mom. She had Jarod's eyes, same honey color and all. Her hair was pulled back and obviously a light brown. Both her parents had more a dark brown hair color, but she still looked enough like both of them that they were sure they had gotten their kid.

Andrew looked just like Jarod only with color changing eyes. He had the same hair and build as well as stance. "Hi." He said coming out of the limo. "I knew we would eventually find you." He walked up to Jarod first and gave him a casual hug. "Dad." He said looking at him. He did similar with Andrea only giving her more of an embrace. "Mom." He said smiling at her.

"And in the limo is Nina. She is from the former USSR. Back in 1994, the Centre went there on a visit. Her village was one of a few that had been attacked. She has an inner sense. We have always, all three of us, been able to talk to eachother through that. When she first got here, to the US, she was nervous out of her mind. She was only seven, Andrew and I were six. She had no family, this we were aware of. She was like us, Centre grown. We know she is not related to us because Uncle Lyle did a test to see who exactly we belonged to..."

"Uncle Lyle?" Andrea stopped her. "Do you mean my evil twin brother Lyle? Jerk! He knew about them all along and .."

"Please let me finish." Clara requested. Andrea nodded. "Well, Lyle did the tests and she belonged to two pretenders from the former USSR, however, they were both dead. We took it upon ourselves to help her. Ever since, she has been like family with us. Her English is very good, but she is very confused about the outside world. Andrew loves her, more than he has ever loved anyone I think." Andrew was sitting in the limo with Nina. "All three of us have a special connection, and that is why we had to bring her. Now about Uncle Lyle. He only found out two weeks ago that we were your kids. He knew we were Jarod's, but he didn't know we were yours. Once he found out that, he treated us like family. He made sure that Sidney got us to you. He has never been anything but good to us. The only other person at the Centre who knew about us was Reins, and he was the only one who was ever mean. See?" Clara lifted her shirt in the back only to reveal one long whip scar.

"Reins did that?" Andrea asked looking at her daughter's back.

Clara nodded. "It showed up on Andrew too, even though Reins didn't hurt him. It is something special about Pretenders like us. We have the inner sense, and we have the ability to feel what the other is feeling as well as this." Clara pointed to some trees and her finger began glowing like something off of ET. Suddenly fire came from her finger. "I never use it unless necessary." She explained putting the fire out. "That. And this." She concentrated and began floating in midair. She put herself down and then did something else. "And this." She pointed at a rock and moved her finger from side to side. The rock moved too. "We are full of powers. All three of us. However, they are both shy and I am very outgoing." Clara had explained everything to her parents, who were in shock of her powers. She was a pyro, she could also float and she could move things with her mind as well as hear voices. It was amazing.

The kids finally got Nina out of the car. "Hello." She said quietly to both of the adults that were standing near her.

Andrea smiled at her and so did Jarod. "Its nice to meet you." Andrea said.

"Thank you." She said. She had gotten a bit louder.

"Hi." Jarod said.

"Hi." She responded.

"I'm Jarod and this is Andrea." He said introducing himself and his wife to her. She smiled at the both and nodded in acknowledgement. She was finally loosening up. She was really tall and looked similar to Clara except that she had different hair and her eyes were much darker. She also had higher cheekbones and a bigger nose.

"Now Sid, how can I thank you?" Andrea asked. The twins smiled at their mother. They knew what was coming.

"Well," Sid began. "I found out something looking at the kids' DNA. I am your father."

Andrea gasped and hugged Sidney. "Wow!" She said. "So do you want me to call you dad? Do you want to come live with us?"

"Well, yes, I would like it if you called me dad. And yes, I was going to ask if there were any houses near you because I wanted to bring Nicholas out here."

"Nicholas?" Andrea asked.

"Yes. My son." Sidney replied. "His mother and I divorced in 1999, after she found out where I really worked. He recently turned 18 and chose to live with me. I guess it means you have two brothers now, Lyle and Nicholas." Andrea nodded and kept on smiling at her father. She was so surprised and at the same time happy that she found out who he was.

Just then, Clara's cell phone went off. "What?" She shouted into it.

"Like mother like daughter." Jarod said under his breath to his wife. She gave a half grin and watched as her eldest daughter talked on the phone.

"No! Just stop calling me you jerk! We broke up! I can never see you again." She hung up the phone without saying goodbye and turned it off.

"Like father like daughter." Andrea said to Jarod under her breath; noting how she didn't say goodbye.

"Breaking up is so annoying. I was going out with a guy named Jim, he was a 17 year old sweeper at the Centre. We would meet every now and then, hang out and then go our separate ways. Well, he began to bore me so I just dumped him and now he calls 24/7! I need to change my number. The Centre however has no idea I even have a phone. Lyle gave it to me because he said he needed to keep tabs on me. I took the chip out however and switched it with a clean chip that I found so that they couldn't track me. We escaped a few times with Angelo. That's why Lyle wanted to keep track of us. Note, this is before he was Uncle Lyle." Clara explained. "I don't think I have much use for it anymore." She frowned and stuck it back in the limo. "Better safe than sorry."

They all walked over to the car. Sidney said his good-byes and walked back to the limo. He called Lyle from there to let him know that his niece and nephew as well as the foreign girl were safe. Everything was going okay.

After Lyle was off the phone with his father, yes his father...Sidney...He walked down the hall of the Centre fast. He had to get to Broots. Broots had been taking care of him now that Andrea was gone. Lyle wasn't so bad actually. He claimed it was his new medication, ridilin could work wonders if it could make Lyle tame.

"Broots!" Lyle shouted running into the bald guys office. "Does my sister have any more children?" Lyle walked in a straight line pacing the floor continually. "Do I have any children?"

"Uh umm...I'm not sure." Broots replied. "I will find out as much as I can for you by tomorrow. I promise."

Lyle nodded and left. He and his sister always made Broots nervous.

He practically ran down the hall. He entered the room where the kids had been kept and played stupid as to where they were. The sweepers began searching, but with no luck. He commanded that every trace of them be erased before anyone, especially Reins found out the truth.

The three kids were in the back seat and they talked all the way home. At least the twins did. Nina was in the middle and had a twin on each side of her. Andrea and Jarod both noted how Andrew had taken Nina's hand and was holding it gently between both of his. He was protective of her, but it was different than the way he was about his sister. This was how Jarod was with Andrea.

"You know, you have a brother and sister at the house. They are with your Grandmother." Andrea explained. "And you can call us mom and dad too. If you want." She explained to Nina. Nina nodded and gave a faint smile. This was a lot for her to take in.

"How old are they? What are their names?" Clara asked.

"Well, their names are Josh and Alexandra and they are 6 months old. They are twins like you two."

The twins exchanged glances and smiled. "Then we have already met them." Clara went on. "Our inner sense allows us to talk to other twins as well as some family members. Like telepathy. I will tell you something that the twins tell me. Just one second." She closed her eyes and then opened them. "Your mother looks just like you only with a few more wrinkles and gray hair. She also wear bifocals."

Andrea's mouth dropped open. "The twins told you all that?"

"Well, their memories did. It's more like we share memories." Clara explained. "I knew who you were because of those." She and Andrea were bonding well all the way home. From time to time, Andrew would talk to Jarod. He was more focused on Nina however, he was worried that she was getting too big of a reality check.

Chapter 10

Home 

As they entered the house, Catherine greeted her two other grandkids and their friend warmly. She hugged all three of them and was introduced to each one. When she heard that Nina spoke Russian, she began conversing with her.

"You speak Russian mom?" Andrea questioned her.

"You would be surprised Andi. For 5 years, I worked with a Russian ballet and I learned from them." She smiled at Nina. "I think we will get along great." She told the girl in Russian. "I was afraid I would forget everything." They both laughed at that and all of them entered the living room to talk.

After everyone was done talking and Catherine had headed home, Andrea and Jarod showed everyone to their rooms. Andrea went to show the girls where they were sleeping, and Jarod led Andrew to his room. At this, Andrew and Nina frowned. "What's wrong?" Andrea asked the two of them.

"Please tell her." Andrew said not comfortable telling his mother what was going on.

"He sleeps with Nina. They don't have sex. I told him I would kill him if he did such a thing with her, but neither can sleep without the other. It has been this way for years now. Usually, they give us three cots at the Centre and we just sleep on the ground, but once, they put Andrew and Nina in a cell together with a queen sized bed. I told Andrew through our telepathy what was going on, Reins wanted him to get Nina pregnant with a pretender. She was only 16 at the time. When Andrew told Nina what was going on, they put on a great 'show' for Reins. Sure, they acted like they were doing what he wanted them to do, but they knew what would happen if they did have a baby, Reins would take it from them and they would never get to see it. They decided that they were too young anyway. So, we are all staying virgin until we are sure that we are ready to face the consequences. Pregnancy, AIDS, Herpes, so much can happen to people who screw around too much." She explained. "Well, they wont get to sleep without eachother, so if you choose to put them in separate rooms, they will still try to be together. Once, Reins tried that too. It didn't work very well. All night Nina cried and Andrew had nightmares. It was terrible. I can sleep fine alone, in – fact, I prefer that because I am restless, but they are like an old married couple. So please, just trust them." Clara begged for her brother.

Andrew was behind Nina and whispered something in her ear that made her smile. Clara heard in her telepathic way and smiled and winked at Nina. She was glad her brother loved someone the way he loved Nina, and Nina was her best friend, so she was happy.

"Its fine with me." Jarod said.

"Same here." Andrea agreed. "Your old enough to make choices about who you sleep with, just please don't do anything stupid."

"Thanks." Andrew said to both his parents.

"Yes, thank you." Nina said. Andrea smiled at her. She had earned some trust, this much she was sure of.

Andrea led the kids up to their rooms. "This is your room." She told Clara who slowly walked in. "We had set it up for two girls thinking both of you would be in here, but we can give you a queen size bed if you want one." Andrea explained.

"Maybe later. If I get any taller." Clara joked. Her mother smiled at her.

"And over here is your room." She told Nina and Andrew. There was one queen sized bed in the room along with a dresser and a computer. There was a computer in Clara's room too.

"Thank you." Andrew said walking in with Nina at his side. It was a nice room for them.

"I'll grab you all some pajamas." Andrea said walking into her room. "What do you all usually sleep in?" She asked them.

"Nothing." Andrew answered for them all.

"What?!" Andrea said shocked.

"Just kidding." Andrew said.

"Cute. But not funny!" Andrea said giving him a half grin. "Seriously."

"Well, for me, it's a pair of sweats and that's all. For the girls, they usually wear full pajamas." Andrea nodded and went to get them their pajamas out of her room.

Her and Jarod left them to change as they put the babies to bed. Jarod had been with them the whole time. He had already gotten Josh to bed. "Alex needs to be fed." He said handing her to Andrea. "I already changed her and she is still crying." He said.

Andrea nodded and began to breast feed the baby. She rocked in the rocking chair with her for about fifteen minutes and the child was gone. She handed her to Jarod who put her to bed. "I think I will go and see how the older teens are doing." She told him. He nodded.

She walked up the stairs and peeked into Andrew and Nina's room. Andrew was wearing only his sweats and was sitting on the bed with Nina sitting beside him. They were speaking in Russian and they would kiss in – between sentences. She left them and went to Clara's room.

Clara sat on the bed closest to the window and was looking out. She watched as cars went by and people walked by. She saw her mother peeking in and smiled. "Come in." She said to her. "I've never seen the outside like this before. Except once when Lyle actually let me go on a date, but that was the only time." She smiled at her mom. "I guess I always imagined this day, and it turned out better than I could have ever imagined. There was always that fear that you wouldn't want us." She frowned. "Or that one of you had died." She was tracing the carpet with her big toe.

"We could never have not wanted you." Andrea said sitting down next to her. "Your ours, and we love you." She said putting an arm around her. Clara's doe brown eyes looked into her icy blue ones and she saw that her mom was telling the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"I know." Clara said truthfully. She rested her head on her mom's shoulder. "I just wish we could have been with you when we were younger. We were told lie after lie by Reins." She explained. "When Lyle found out about the project, he was interested, but when he found out who we were, you should have seen his face. All he said was if anything happened to us his sister would kill him. He knew it was true too. He looked freaked out. Sidney knew at the exact moment Lyle knew, and it was kind of like a family reunion. Reins has been missing for a long time. I think Lyle may have finally killed him." Clara let out a sigh. "The Centre...What a terrible place. And to think that that's where I was created." She frowned.

"Let's not think about that now. I will do my best to answer any questions you may have tomorrow." Andrea got up to leave but Clara began to protest.

"Please stay with me." She begged. "I will fall asleep if you're here. At the Centre, my nurse Oksana came and usually read with me or told me stories. She was the closest thing I had to a mom. And now that I have one, just please stay until I fall asleep." Clara said getting into the bed and patting some space next to it for her mom to join her.

"Okay." Andrea replied. "Just let me get a book." Clara smiled at her mom happily.

"Have you read any of these?" She asked, showing Clara the books she had. There were only a few.

"Yea, I have read them all. Lyle took us to the library to read a lot. But that's ok, you can tell me how you and daddy met and ended up married."

"Okay." Andrea nodded and joined her daughter on the bed. "Well, we met when I was a baby. I would cry and cry and Grandma Catherine couldn't calm me down. One day, she took me into a room with a bunch of kids, and Jarod began talking to me and I just quieted down. I was about 3. After that, we just began to grow up together. We had a ton in common in that we were both Centre children. I was raised outside the Centre, but I began to practically live there as I got older. I knew all the bad things they did by the time I was 18. It hurt to know that I was a part of that. Mr. Parker, the man I had thought was my father had told me it was all to help the world, but I should have known better. Jarod escaped the Centre one day, and dad...Mr. Parker told me I should join the department that was searching for him. It was basically Sidney, Broots, and I looking for Jarod. There was a time when I hated Jarod more than anyone one the planet, but one day I practically had an emotional breakdown. It was about a year maybe a year and a half ago. I got on an airplane and left for Canada. Sitting in front of me was Jarod. We went out to dinner, had an amazing night together, came out here, got pregnant, got married, and found out I had two more kids. The rest is ancient history." She looked down and saw that Clara was half asleep.

"Good story." Clara mumbled. "Thanks. Good night." She closed her eyes and was asleep.

Andrea gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep tight baby." She whispered. She went to check on the other two. Nina and Andrew were asleep. Andrew had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and her hands were on top of his. They looked happy just like that. _Clara was right. _Andrea thought. _They are like an old married couple. _She smiled and went back down to Jarod. "All asleep." She announced. Jarod smiled at her. They went to bed right after that.

The Centre 

**7:00 in the morning**

"What did you find Broots?" Lyle asked.

"Well, you have kids." Broots told him.

Lyle frowned. "Where are they?" He asked.

"S-45" He replied.

"Thanks." Lyle said heading over there. He knew that his card would get him into any of the S divisions. He walked into the room and saw two teens asleep in the corner. They looked about fourteen or fifteen. Both boys, both exactly the same. They both didn't have shirts on, and Lyle could see the scars on their backs from the beatings he was sure Reins had given them. He had killed Reins earlier in the year.

He shot the camera in the corner and both boys scrambled up. They looked at him surprised by his actions. "Hello boys." He said smiling at them. "I am your father."

They eyes him curiously. "Reins said you were dead." One of the boys said. The other nodded.

"Well, do you want a DNA test?" Lyle asked.

The boys shook their heads no. "We know our mother, her name is Sheridan."

Lyle looked pale. He had been in – love with Sheridan for his whole life. They had slept together a few times. He had picked up the files from Broots office and was looking them over. Sure enough, the boys were conceived naturally. "She's alive?" He asked the boys. They nodded.

"She's in that room." They pointed to the room next to them. He nodded at them.

"I'll be back for you two." He said.

He entered the room where Sheridan was sleeping. She was gorgeous. Lyle sat on the bed next to her and she began to stir. She finally woke up and looked at him. "Lyle!" She gasped. She reached up and stroked his cheek making sure it was him. He kissed her hand gently.

"You never told me about the boys." He looked at her hurt.

"When Reins found out, he locked me up. It was exactly 15 years ago, when you were still Bobby. They locked me up. I was only allowed out of the Centre at night, and I never tried to escape, I couldn't do that without our boys." Lyle hugged her. He shot out the cameras in the room.

"I want you me and the boys to just go. Leave this place once and for all. We will all change our last name and move to some state where the Centre wont find us. We can be a family Sheridan." He kissed her and she pulled him closer.

"You want _us _to be together?" She asked him.

He nodded. "I've been in – love with you for as long as I can remember Sheridan. Now that we have a reason, our kids, we need to go."

"Okay." She replied. "I trust you."

Lyle smiled and went to get the boys. They all left out a back door that Lyle had known about all along. He had told Broots before what he was doing trusting him not to spill anything to anyone.

Meanwhile...Sidney and Nicholas 

Sidney and Nicholas were packing. Sidney had picked up a catalog from the local store of houses for sale and he had found one within a half an hour of Andrea and Jarod that was nice and not too expensive either. A knock sounded at the door and Lyle and Sheridan were standing before him.

"Dad." Lyle nodded. Sidney smiled at him.

"Who have you brought?" He asked.

"My family." He replied. "When do you leave to go to Canada? Can we please go with you? I got passports from Broots."

Sidney nodded. "Your on the run now too?" He asked leading them all into the living room.

Lyle nodded and sat down. "I just want to escape with my family, and my life."

More soon...I promise!!! Please R & R


	7. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Sheridan walked in and sat down next to Lyle. She ran a hand through her blonde hair and looked worried. The boys walked in and looked at Lyle cautiously, still worried that maybe he wasn't their father after all and that this whole thing was either a lie or a dream.**

**"Hello boys!" Sidney said as they entered the room cautiously. "I'm your Grandfather Sidney. What are your names?" **

**The boys backed away a bit but told him. "I am Jeff." One replied. **

**"And I am Caleb." The other said. They both went and sat on the floor between their parents. They never left each others sides. They were always close together. **

**Lyle had packed some things, and had changed out of his suit and into a casual pair of jeans and a t – shirt. He looked way better, more normal and cleaned up than he had before. **

**Sheridan didn't have very many clothes to begin with, but she was wearing a jean skirt and a white blouse. She was about 5'7 and had blonde hair and blue eyes. **

**It was about 10:00 am now, and the boys had found Sidney's chess set. They were playing a very close game. Jeff was leading, but Caleb was close behind. **

**Sidney was fascinated by the kids and how they played so well. He watched carefully and observed how they did it. Each move seemed so strategically planned out that he wasn't sure how two fourteen year old kids could play chess so well. **

**Lyle and Sheridan were asleep on the couch in the living room, their arms around eachother. They were both exhausted from the events earlier, and they both needed to rest. **

**When they woke up around noon, they talked to Sidney about their plans. They had both gotten Broots to transfer money from the Centre to their bank accounts so that they could both buy nice sized houses and live fairly good lives in Canada, away from the Centre. **

**They would drive across the border. They had their information ready and would do whatever it took to get their freedom. **

**At the same time, Broots and Debbie were doing the same thing. Broots called Sidney to inform him that they would be leaving at around 3:00 pm. **

****

****

**The Wakefield children woke up later than usual, around noon. Jarod and Andrea had been up early with the babies, but the kids had managed to sleep through it all. They wandered down the stairs sleepily and all began eating pop – tarts and waffles. To them, it was still morning. **

**"Some dream you were having last night bro!" Clara said, eyeing her brother. "You and Nina having –"**

**"Stop." Andrew frowned and looked at his sister. "I thought we decided that we were not going to discuss our dreams." **

**Clara eyed him and sent him a message through her telepathy. _Just be careful, I wouldn't want you being a father too soon. _**

**He nodded at the quick message and his parents and Nina entered. "Morning kids!" Jarod said happily walking into the room. **

**"Morning." Was the one word that came from each kid in the room. They were all still waking up. **

**Clara finished her food and started rinsing her plate. "Do we have any plans for today?" She asked her parents. **

**"Well, your father and I thought we would take you all to meet his sister and her children, seeing how it is a Saturday. Tomorrow, we have a meeting with your school, where you will start on Monday. All of you will be in 11th grade, even though I am sure that Nina would much rather be in 12th, we feel that she should stay with your brother until she warms up to the new ways here." Andrea smiled warmly at her son who smiled back. Nina sat behind him at the bar where there were 8 barstools. She nodded understandingly. **

**"We are actually going to school! This is very cool! I mean, we had _school _at the Centre, if you call Reins running sims school." Clara explained. She had stopped rinsing and was walking over to the stairs. "Well, I think I will go get ready to go see Aunt..." **

**"Emily." Jarod replied. **

**"Aunt Emily. Do you have any clothes I could borrow until we go shopping?" She asked her mom. **

**Andrea nodded and got up. "I have some that might work." She replied leading Clara up the stairs. **

**They went into Andrea and Jarod's room which consisted of a bed, night table, a crib for the babies, and a walk – in closet that fascinated Clara. "You go into your closet to change?" She looked at her mother confused. **

**"Uh – huh." Andrea nodded looking through her clothes. She stopped and turned to Clara. "You've never seen anything like this before have you?" She asked. **

**Clara shook her head no. "At the Centre, we only wore black. Black this and black that. I am so tired of feeling like I am going to a funeral, I don't think I will ever buy black again." She frowned and Andrea gave a chuckle. She began looking at her daughter for the first time. "What?" She asked in the same tone Andrea used with Jarod. **

**Andrea laughed at how much alike she and this girl were. "Nothing." She replied. "Here." She handed Clara a pair of casual jeans and a t - shirt that said Hawaii on it. **

**"Thanks." Clara said happily taking the clothes from her. She walked into the bathroom where she had already set herself up for a shower, something the Centre only gave them once a week. **

****

****

**Sidney, Broots, and Lyle all packed their families and things and left the Centre once and for all. Lyle was a good guy, for once he wasn't bad. It surprised everyone, even himself. **

**Sidney drove one van full of people, and Broots drove a smaller car. Sidney, Nicholas, Lyle, Sheridan, and the boys rode in the van, while Broots drove his much smaller Ford Focus. They left at exactly 3:00 pm and headed for the border where they knew they would all meet up, no matter what route they took. **

****

**Sidney called Andrea on his way there. "Hello." A voice on the other line. **

**"Andrea?" Sidney asked. **

**"Oh hey Grandfather. No, its Clara. Moms in the shower." **

**"How about your father?" Sidney asked. **

**"Well, he's in the shower with her." Sidney gave a sharp laugh. **

**"Did I say something wrong?" Clara frowned not knowing if what she said was bad or good or inappropriate or appropriate. She was confused. **

**"Have your mother explain." Sidney instructed. **

**"But she's in the shower." Clara replied still confused. **

**"Later." Sidney replied. "Can you tell her that Nicholas, Lyle, Sheridan, Lyle's sons, Debbie, and I are all coming to live near you all?" Sidney asked her. **

**"I can do that." She replied as she wrote it on a paper. "I knew this from the get go, my inner sense." She was telling the truth too. She knew what was going to happen. **

**"I will see you in a few hours sweetie." He said into the phone. **

**"Okay Gramps, bye." She said hanging up the phone. **

**When her mom got out of the shower, she could see that Clara was blushing. "What happened?" She asked. **

**"Well, Grandpa Sidney called, and um...he asked where you were. I told him you were in the shower. He wanted to speak to dad, so I told him daddy was in the shower with you. He laughed a lot." Andrea laughed as well. **

**"I don't understand what I did wrong." Clara looked at her mother confused and innocently. **

**"Well, when your father and I take a shower together, its best not to let anyone know about it." Andrea explained. **

**"Well, I think I know that now. I mean, I know what happens in a shower with two people of opposite sex, but I just didn't think about that when he asked the question. I only read about it once." Clara was still confused. "Oh well. I wont tell anyone on the phone about showers again." Andrea laughed and hugged Clara. _She's so innocent. _Andrea thought. **

**They all headed over to Emily's at around 4:00 pm. Major Charles and Catherine were there as well. Major Charles was only going to be there for the night, then he had to get back to Utah, where he was on a pretend. He still loved pretending. **

**Everyone got along very well. At around 8:00 pm, everyone left. They had gone over for dinner and a few movies. Everyone getting acquainted with eachother was also very important. **

**Clara noticed Catherine and Major Charles relationship with eachother and grew worried. "Mom, I need to talk to you." She whispered to her mom. Andrea nodded. **

**"What is it?" She asked following Clara into an empty room. **

**"Your mom and Major Charles are very close, too close. You and dad are married, think about if they get married. You two will be step siblings. That's just confusing! This is not Days of Our Lives." Clara frowned and started pacing the floor. "If only Grandpa Sidney were here. I could have him talk to her and make her happy and they could be together." She kept on pacing. "And Sidney will be here soon." She looked up at her mother. "Let's just make sure Major Charles is only in town for as long as he says he is going to be." She gave her mother a smile, Jarod's smile that said a wonderful plan was about to unwind. **

**"Now Clara." Andrea began. **

**"Don't worry mom, I have it under control." **

**"That's what I'm afraid of." Andrea gulped. **

****

**Sidney and the rest of the people arriving reached the Wakefield house at around 9:00 pm. Everyone was just arriving from Emily's place. Hugs were given all around. **

**For the first time, Lyle and Andrea actually got along. "I hear you took good care of my kids?" Andrea flashed him a smile. **

**"Their family sis." Lyle replied. "Couldn't let Reins hurt my family." He gave her a side hug and smiled. **

**"Thanks." She whispered in his ear. **

**"Any time sis." Lyle replied. **

**Sheridan and the boys were introduced to everyone. They would be staying at a nearby hotel along with Broots until the paperwork on both their houses was finalized. They had already talked to a few relaters, at everything was in order. They could move in as soon as next week. **

**Lyle was going to go to the nearby college and take accounting while Sheridan was going to be a stay at home mom. She and Lyle were planning on tying the knot as soon as possible, probably later next week. It was going to a somewhat slap – dash wedding, but they needed to do it to secure their future. **

**Sidney was staying with Andrea and Jarod. Andrea called her mom who stopped by that night. She hugged Lyle tightly when she saw him and he hugged her too. It was a reality that he had wanted to be true for so long. His mother, alive! **

**Sidney and Catherine smiled at eachother and then hugged warmly. "Our kids are happy now." Sidney told her. **

**"Our kids?" She asked. He nodded and handed a folder. "I thought maybe it was a possibility, but I never knew if it was true or not. I should have found out." **

**"Its ok. Now, we know the truth. And I will be living closer, so we can be like a family. I think its time I retire." He smiled at her. Andrea had mentioned once that her mother was retired, and Sidney was still so attracted to the woman that he wanted to spend more time getting to know her. He wanted to be a companion to her. Maybe actually do the old couple thing and actually begin to garden. **

**Andrea saw her parents talking and thought that they were a very good couple. She had remembered that her mother had said Sidney was more like a friend, but she knew that was not the case. She could tell by the way they were talking that something was still there, something from their pasts. **

**That night, Jarod and Andrea along with Clara and Lyle and his family and Broots and his all drove to the hotel to get settled in. Behind them however, there was a car full of gunmen. One shot through the back glass. Clara was closest to the back. She pulled her gun from the holster that she kept under her jacket at all times and fired a few rounds hardly missing. **

**"Where did you get that?" Andrea asked. **

**"I bought it. A teen can get her hands on anything here in Canada. And yes, I do know how to use it." She shot the driver and the car landed in some grass off to the side. She put the safety on the gun and held it up and then blew the tip like something she had seen out of a movie. "So mom, how did I do?" **

**Andrea gave her a strange look and then a half smile. "Almost as good as me." She replied not willing to admit that her eldest daughter was as good as she was. **

**Clara nodded in response. Her mother had her hand open and she was waiting for the gun. Clara frowned and gently handed her mom the gun. "I can have it when I get home right?" She asked. **

**"We'll see." Andrea replied. "You know you cant take it to school." **

**Clara nodded. "I wasnt planning on that anyway." **

**Once everyone that was staying at the hotel was settled in, Jarod back tracked to where the car that had been chasing them was. He wanted to know if it was the Centre. But by the time he got there, it was gone. **


	8. Chapter 11

I DON'T KNOW IF THERE IS REALLY A COMPANY CALLED VERSAILLES, BUT IF THERE IS, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME...

Chapter 11

That night, after almost everyone was asleep, Andrea and Clara got some more time to talk. "There is something I have to tell you." Clara said, leading Andrea to the living room.

"What is it honey?" Andrea asked her.

"I know about the scrolls that you and daddy found on the Island of Carthis. I know what they say. You aren't going to be too happy about it either." Clara frowned. "But I want to tell you. I cant bear it alone anymore. Andrew knows too, but the words don't haunt him like they do me."

"Its ok Clara." Her mother told her. "You can tell me anything and I wont be upset about it. Maybe if you had known me a few years ago, before I had kids, I would have reacted poorly to something like this, but not now. Whatever you want to tell me, I am here to listen."

Clara looked at her mother and smiled. She knew she was telling her the truth. She began explaining. "I only saw a part of the scrolls, but they said that a woman would take over the Centre. That the men would back down and she would lead. It would be that she was a creation of two pretenders. She would be the oldest and her younger siblings would help her lead. But the generation after them would be the generation that would lead the Centre to greatness for good. The girl still has so much to figure out. The scrolls also said that Jarod would marry a child of Sidney. At first I thought it meant someone born in Australia. Sidney Australia, but now that I think about it, you are the person the scrolls talked about. They also talk of Lyle's children, telling of how they will lead the family to it's prime as well as us, that because he and Sheridan are pretenders as well, so will their children be. All of us kids are a new generation of goodness. The only thing that I read in the scrolls that was bad was the fact that we will never not be followed. Tonight, I knew where to sit so I could kill those men, and they were from the Canadian version of the Centre. It is called Versailles, after the French. There is only one building so far and that is where those men came from. It basically means that Parker notified them and now, we could be watched all the time. We need to be very careful from this point on out." She explained. "We have to be sure that we can shut down Versailles. If you could tell daddy about it, that would be a huge help. From there, I am sure that all of us can come up with a plan to knock down one of the Centres once and for all."

Her mother nodded at her. It was fascinating. She had known about the scrolls and she had just told Andrea everything about them that she had ever wondered about. At the same time, Clara knew she was the next in line to become the head of the Centre.

"What if we destroy the Centre?" Andrea asked Clara. She was wondering if the scrolls had mentioned that.

"The scrolls didn't say anything like that was going to happen, but it very well could. I never want to go back to the Centre, but I know that my destiny could be there. But I choose my destiny...And so does God. I talk to him way too often. It could just be one of my inner voices, but I like to think it's Him." She replied playing with a cross necklace she had gotten from Sidney. She had told him about talking to God and he thought it might be a nice little gift. "Who knows? Whatever we do, we have to take down Versailles, we cant let them keep on tracking us. So please, let daddy know about this and you two can come up with a plan." She added.

Andrea nodded. "This is a lot of information that you have been keeping for awhile."

She nodded in agreement. "I didn't know who to trust before. I didn't have a family. I had Sidney, and I didn't know that he was my Grandfather. I had other people at the Centre, but I never knew who to trust. Everyone was a possible enemy. Now, I have you and I have everyone here and I can go into the outside world without fear. You and daddy know how that feels, to constantly be in fear that someone you don't want to find you will and your life could be in danger." She frowned and stared at the tan carpet.

"I do know what is like, and I also know what it is like to be without parents." Andrea replied.

Clara nodded at that. "Its hard thinking about where I came from. I knew I had at one time had parents, but every sweeper, every nurse, every person who entered my area of the Centre could have been my mom or my dad. I never knew who they were sending in or if that person was family or friend or enemy or who. The sims were terrible, and the fact that at night I am haunted by my past says a lot. But having a twin helps ease a lot of the pain. We can talk on different levels and we just manage to understand eachother. I don't know about you and Lyle, but Andrew and I have never been apart for very long, nor have we ever not spoken. The good thing about my time at the Centre was the fact that the only bad thing was Reins and the sims. Every other thing was simply life as I had always known it. I watched you sometimes, at lunch. I would watch you from the vents with Angelo. He told me he knew you all to well. You were his cousin. He didn't know who I was, the voices wouldn't tell him. He said they told him my time to know would come. Then, his brain would turn to mush. We used to say it was Timmy leaving him and Angelo returning. See, at times he is Timmy and at times he is Angelo. Sometimes he thinks really smart, and other times he talks like a child. He and I were good friends too. One day, you should ask Grandma about her little brother, Timmy aka Angelo's dad." She smiled at her mom. "Well, maybe I should go to bed now."

Andrea looked at her daughter shocked. She knew so much and she was only 16. The fact that she was so mature freaked Andrea out. She knew so much.

"Are you okay?" Clara asked, noticing how her mother's mouth hung open.

"Oh yea, I'm fine." Andrea replied. "I will tell your dad about Versailles and also ask Grandma about Angelo's parents." She added to show Clara that she had been listening.

"Okay. Well good night." Clara stood up, gave her mom and hug and a kiss good night and went to bed.

Andrea sat there a few minutes and then went up to check on Nina and Andrew. They were asleep, but today, they were not close together but far apart. They looked like they had been sleeping for awhile. "Aren't they cute?" Jarod asked walking up behind Andrea.

Andrea nodded and smiled at Jarod. "Do you know how smart Clara is?" She asked him.

"Well, she is ours." Jarod responded. "But I haven't gotten to bond with her the way you have. I have been off more with Andrew and getting to know him. And your mom has been with the babies and Nina."

Andrea nodded again and looked up at him. "Well, she told me that the men following us tonight were part of the Canadian version of the center, a company called Versailles. There is only one big building, and we need to be sure that we take them down. She also knows a ton about the scrolls that we were looking for on Carthis. I don't remember every detail, but you can ask her about all of that tomorrow. We need to come up with a plan for taking down Versailles, and then for taking down the Centre. Tomorrow, we come up with the plan." Andrea explained.

Jarod nodded in agreement and everyone went to bed.

The next day was Sunday, and everyone gathered at the Wakefield house to plan. Lyle came over with his family as well as Broots and Debbie. Once everyone was gathered, Andrea called attention to herself to talk about Versailles. "Versailles is the Canadian version of the Centre. Last night, they were following us to the hotel where Lyle and Broots were staying. Now, we need to take them down because we are positive they are in an alliance with the Centre, why else would they be following and shooting at us? Taking them out is going to be like how it would be for us to take out the Centre. We need to observe them, just like they observe us, and we need to set a date to take them down. We can outsmart them, all of us. So, are we all in this?" Andrea asked them all.

Everyone nodded that they were going to help take down Versailles, and plans began that morning. By that night, everything was in place. At 3:00 pm every day, they were going to begin going to the building and observing the guards there, studying who was working when and where and what their names were. They also got maps of the whole place from the internet as well as information from former workers. It seemed that there were kids locked up there as well, in an area called C – 102 where they kept special cases. All of this information was on the internet because other people wanted the public to know about it before they decided to join the company.

The date to take down Versailles was coming up. Two weeks from the day they started planning, they would take it down. The kids, Jarod and Andrea would hide in the vents. They would pull an alarm in C – 102 so all the kids could get out. Then, Sidney would drive up in the van and take them all in it. According to the internet, there were only about 12 kids at Versailles. Then, Broots would turn off the power and lock the front door from the inside using his computer, which by this point would be hooked up to the building. Lyle would be dressed in a business suit and on his cell phone which would start a bomb that would go off after 35 minutes, enough time for Andrea and Jarod to get anyone good out of the building. The kids were on the internet searching for the people who worked for Versailles that were unaware of what went on there, and they were sure to make a list of who they were and at least try to make an effort to get them out. So that was the plan. Weather or not it would work, no one knew. For the next few weeks, the kids would be in school. After school, they were figuring out the security schedule and the habits of the officers. ( Some slept on the job and others got distracted )

I will add more soon! Ciao! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	9. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The plan to take down the Centre was going smoothly. Jarod and Andrea had studied the plans of the Versailles building. They knew where every sector was and they knew where they needed to go and what they needed to do.

The kids had gotten into the system and sent out e - mails to the workers that were not at fault for anything telling them they had that day off. The e - mails were sent from a source that was one of the main men there, the kids had to hope that they would take the e - mail and listen. If not, then they would die along with all the others that had caused harm.

Clara was on her laptop on the couch. She was surfing the internet for information. She stumbled onto something very interesting. "Mom!" She shouted. "Come look at this."

Andrea ran over and looked at the computer moniter. "What is it?" She asked.

"Your never going to beleive what Mr. Parker did." Clara frowned and clicked on a picture. It blew up into what looked like a male version of Andrea. His name was Aiden. "Your clone."

Andrea stared at the picture before her. "But my clone is a male." She looked confused.

"According to the article, he is 95 you with modifications made so that he could be male. He even has kids. He is locked up in Versailles. He has a wife and she is pregnant for a second time. Here is her picture." Clara clicked on a picture of a woman who looked like she was from Iran. "Her name is Jasmin, she was born here in Canada, she is a pretender, one of a kind. One of a kind because she is the only one of Middle - Eastern descent."

"Wow. Where is he located at? Where is she located at?" Andra wanted to know.

"He is just across the way from the kids while she is right down the hall from there. Here is a map showing where both of them and the kids are." Clara brought it up on the screen. "Getting the big picture...?" Andrea and her smiled at eachother and began planning where to go first. They had to get the kids out and Jasmin. After that, she would go for Aiden and they would then set the bomb.

They were sure that there were only the 12 kids and Aiden and his family in that whole place that mattered. The rest of the people didnt matter. But they had to think about what they could do that would make it so that less people died. So many would if they just blew the place up.

"What if we go in at night, when it is dark?" Andrea thought.

"No, that place is already hard enough to get into in the day. We need to go in at exactly the right time, noon. Everyone will be on their lunch break. I remember at the Centre, I could do what I wanted to at lunch because the only people still there were the guards and secrataries. They would come and go too, like everyone else. We need to go in when the guard leaves as well as the secratary. Also, dad and mom can dress up like workers and probably slip in. We already know which rooms have bugs in them, so we know where to enter and exit. Igor, the guard, will be on during the noon shift on Sunday, Nina, please flirt and distract him long enough for all of us to slip past. Andrew, stay on the computers with Broots, we are going to need you later. I will be watching every move you make using these." Clara had explained everything and was now holding up a pair of wings. "Wings." She smiled at her parents. "Inside are cameras. They are untraceable. Even if you are searched, no one will know they have cameras inside them. This will show me where you are at all times along with this earpiece. I will be able to tell you where to go and when as well as if there are any kids in the nursery at the moment. The nurses will assist you, they dont want to be there any more than the kids do. Forget blowing the place up; dad, shoot the main men, mainly the top executives. They are the equivalent of Reins in this whole thing. Imagine them as that and it will be easier to kill them. There are only three, after they are gone, the business will shut down. Simple enough." Clara explained smartly. "You two know what you have to do." She eyed her parents.

"Did you just come up with that?" Jarod asked her.

"Some of it. Other things I have been thinking about for awhile. Blowing the place up could kill a lot of innocent people. I had to think about what we could do to save them and help those in need. So, this was the solution." She explained.

Two Sundays later, they were all set. Sidney sat outside with the van waiting for the kids, Aiden, and Jasmin as well as their son. Andrea and Jarod had made it past security with Nina's help. The rest of the family was all on computers working around the clock to make sure that Jarod and Andrea were safe and going in the right direction at all times.

They entered the vent system right when they found it. Then, went down to the C area where the kids were. Andrea fell in and looked around. There wasn't too much commotion made, just a few stares from the young pretenders.

"My name is Andrea. I am going help you all escape this place. There is a backdoor to this place, follow me." She instructed. Sidney was waiting for them outside the place. Andrea counted the kids, there were only 6. "Where are the other 6 kids?" She asked.

"With the nurses." A boy of about 8 replied. Andrea nodded. She kept on leading them to the van. Then, she went back to get the nurses, babies, and Aiden and his family.

"What are you doing?" . A man was coming at her.

She shot him. It was enough to knock him out for awhile, but not kill him. It was just in the shoulder. She walked back to the nursery. Jarod was getting Aiden and Jasmin ready. Everyone met up in the car.

The car was cram packed. Jarod was the only one missing. He was in the CEO office where he was aiming a gun at a 40 something year old man. The man looked like Reins without the machine. He was bald and ugly and looked capable of hurting innocent children. Jarod knew this was one man he had to kill. He aimed the gun in the right position. "What were you doing with innocent children?" He asked.

"Running sims. The same sims the Centre ran on you." The man smiled a grin that told Jarod just how low he really was. Jarod shot him in the chest at that moment.

"Drop the gun!" A man opened the door and pointed a gun at Jarod. Jarod figured that he could wound this guy before he had to put the gun down. He fired one shot, and it killed him. He did it by turning around fast and firing. There was no one else, Andrea had wounded the other CEO in C hall, and now, all Jarod had to do was go out that door and kill him on his way.

Versailles was done. He did just that and made it out to the van. They dropped all the kids off at the nearest orphan edge. Some of them already belonged to some of the nurses and they went with them.

Aiden looked at Andrea strangely. He could see himself looking back, and that confused him. Jasmin was under a lot of stress. Another day of the Wakefiled house being full of people. People that they were all just getting to know.

Aiden was very quiet, so was Jasmin. Their son was with all the other kids playing. He seemed very normal, but they said he had the gift, the voices that Andrea and Aiden both heard. The clones bonded well. They were a huge part of eachother.

Jasmin and Aiden found a house later that week and moved in. They didnt really have any posessions, but the Centre helped with that.

"""Hope you all enjoyed that. I know, there wasnt enough action and I am sorry about that. I hope I gave enough detail. Help me please! Thanks to angie - pre, suspensewriter, slayer - p, and Galenda the Vampire Queen for R & R ing...lol Please keep it up you all!!


	10. Chapter 13

Note: To answer your question Galenda ; No, Parker/Andrea is not a clone, that was an error on my part. Aiden is the only clone. He is about 25, ten years younger than Andrea.

Thanks for all the reviews! I will continue to update!

Chapter 13

It was about a week after Versailles, but everyone got setteled into their new houses and the Wakefields got their house back. Catherine and Sidney had been spending more and more time together, and Clara was happy to see that their old flame was being rekindeled.

School had started for the older kids, and Andrea and Jarod were hesitant to let them go. They were different than many of the other kids, that was a for sure thing. But they had eachother, and that was what made Jarod and Andrea sure that they were going to make it.

The first day of school for them came fast. They all had the same schedule, for obvious reasons. Andrew was nervous to let Nina go to school, what if she met a Russian guy and she liked him better than she liked him?

When he was thinking that, Clara read his mind and sent him a message back. _She wouldnt do that, she has cared about you her whole life. Dont think that way and it wont happen! _

Andrew looked at his twin and smiled. He knew she was right, he just had to trust her. They all left for school at 8:00 am and got out at 2:00 pm. Each class was an hour long and they got to eat lunch during 4th hour.

They all already knew French, so they didnt need to take it with all the other Canadian kids. They had math first, then science, followed by history and then english. Gym class was next followed by a fun class art. It was the perfect schedule, and they all had all their classes together.

Andrea hugged Clara for a long time. She didnt want her little girl to go to school, and it made her sad that she didnt get to see her when she first went to school in kindergarten or first grade. She wanted to know how she was then, what she was like as an innocent child. _I'll be fine mom. _Clara sent her a telepathic message.

Andrea nodded and let her go with her brother and Nina. "Just please take care of eachother." Andrea requested. They all nodded and walked to school.

Their first day there, and no one really wanted to talk to them. They walked silently to all of their classes hoping that maybe someone would say something, but they only talked to eachother, never to any of the other students.

"Clara?" A familiar voice. "Nina?" Okay...He knew both of them.

"Jake!" Clara ran into the arms of a boy she had known since she was first born. He scooped up her little body and smiled at her adoringly. He was adorable, with his slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes.

She gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled at him. "When did you get here?"

"You didnt know?" Jake put her down and continued to look at her.

"Know what?" She asked.

"Well, it is a long story, one that I have to tell both you and Nina. Oksana is my mother. My father is her husband who died, Dmitri, and well, Nina is my twin. Oksana was told she had only had me and my whole life I thought I was an only child." He explained. He smiled at Nina and she smiled back sensing a new feeling, one that she was happy about. "The thing is, Dmitri is not her father like he is mine. Her father is named Boris Gemilviv. He died in USSR about 12 years ago. We are twins, but we are fraternal, meaning that it is possible to have different fathers. The Centre implanted you inside my mother and I was conceived later." He smiled at her. "But yes it is confusing." He added. "The blood test showed that we had almost the same DNA, just different fathers."

"Is Oksana here?" Clara asked him.

"After school, she will come to pick me up and I am sure she will love to meet your parents. She will also want to well...I dont know how to say this, but we will want to take Nina with us. She is Oksana's daughter, my sister, and we want to get to know her." The rest of the group was frowning.

"Where are you living?" Clara asked coming up with a plan.

"In a small apartment." Jake replied. "Why?"

"Well, how about you and your mom take our two guest rooms. That way, we can all be together for awhile. See, Nina has become a part of our family as well, and I dont think we will give her up that easily. So, we should run this by Oksana, who by the way adores me, and she will probably agree. I know mom and dad wouldnt mind." Clara smiled at Jake knowing she had outsmarted him. He gave her a smirk and they all walked to their next classes trying to digest this new information.

Their first day of school was a reality check, that was for sure. After school, they found Jake who brought them out to Oksana. She hugged both of the girls lovingly and could not stop smiling. They were so happy to see her as well.

They drove to the Wakefield house and everyone got introduced. "Mom, this is Jake. He is Oksana's son and Nina's twin." Clara introduced him to her mom and then did the same with her dad. Andrea could see that Clara liked Jake.

Later, they ran the idea past Clara's parents. "Fine with me." Andrea said.

"Same here." Jarod replied. "Just please give us about a week or two to get the rooms ready and you can move in."

Oksana could not have been happier. She had both her kids as well as the two she felt like were her's and she also was beginning to like Andrea. Once, no one would have said they liked her, and now, everyone that talked to her did.

Oksana and Andrea continued to talk, and Andrea invited Oksana for dinner. She of course accepted.

Clara was off talking to Jake. She had always liked him, but he had been at a boy's school over in Europe since he was 12. He explained that he came back when he was 14 to enroll in a school in Deleware. Then, after Andrea and Jarod were out of the US, and after Andrew and Nina were gone as well, Oksana didnt need to stay on at the Centre. They came here after getting threateaning letters in the mail and finding men chasing them.

"Your lucky that you at least had your mom for your childhood." Clara responded.

All Jake could do was nod. He didnt know what else to say. His life was nothing like her's. He was sure her life hadn't been so bad, but he knew what Reins was capable of.

"I missed you." He said staring at her. "It was hard leaving and going to the boy's school." He frowned. "It was horrible there." He kept on looking at her. Finally, their lips barely brushed eachothers. Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they continued. She could feel his tounge on hers. It was strange, but it also felt very good. This went on for a few minutes. Then, they heard Andrea's voice. "Dinner!" They stopped and both took a few deep breaths.

"That was..." Clara started.

"Amazing." Jake finished. He gave her one more quickie kiss on the lips and they both bolted down the stairs.

Everyone stared at Jake. "What?" He asked. "Why the wierd looks?" No one answered. Finally, Nina answered in Russian. He frowned and Oksana laughed as well. Then Andrew and finally Clara. He ran into the bathroom. There was lipstick on his cheek and near his mouth. He wiped it off.

"What happened up there? Or do I not want to know?" Andrea asked eyeing her daughter. She knew her lipstick color.

"Well, we just kissed." Clara replied.

"Just..." Andrea started.

"Andrew and Nina do what we did all the time. Even at school." Clara retorted. Andrea eyed her son now. Clara put a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth hoping it would stop her mothers' questions.

"Whatever." Andrea replied and began to cut her steak. "But if your going to be doing that, atleast be sure that you get rid of the lipstick first."

Clara sent her brother a message. _Mom is so awesome! _

He eyed her and smiled. _Your lucky that I didnt get in trouble for your remark. _

_I'm lucky I didnt get in trouble! _She sent back. The two kept on grinning.

Once dinner was over, everyone helped clear the table. Then, Andrea and Oksana made the teens do the dishes. Jarod and the twin babies had been at the table, but they were silent through all the commotion.

Then, everyone headed to the living room to talk again. They all had a lot of catching up to do. The Centre was falling apart without Lyle and Andrea, and Mr. Parker had taken control again. However, he had no idea where they were. He was tracking them down as they all spoke.

While the adults sat on the couches, the teens were on the floor. Jake near Clara and Andrew with one arm around Nina's shoulder. The parents knew there was no breaking anything up now.

It was hard for Jake to leave, but then he and Clara remembered that they could see eachother the next day at school, and they eventually let eachother go. Clara was smiling from ear to ear after that.

"First _real _love?" Andrea asked. "I mean, you told me about that other guy, the sweeper, but this one seems a bit more serious..."

"I hope this one lasts, I really like him." She replied. "I mean he just makes me feel good about myself."

"And that is important." Andrea replied. "But be careful."

"I know mommy." She said, gently taking her mother's hand. It was around 10:00 pm and Nina and Andrew were already in bed. "Do you need anything before I go to bed?" She asked.

"I think I'm fine. But thanks." They hugged and then Clara went up to bed.

Jarod came behind Andrea and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Some day." He said.

"Oh yea." Andrea replied relaxing in his arms.

"Nina has a twin. Clara loves the twin and Andrew seemed a bit uncomfortable having another guy his age around."

Andrea nodded. "But we did good Jarod." She turned around and smiled at him. "We did real good." She kissed him on the lips and led him to the living room. She turned the radio to dance music and they danced in the living room. Slowly. Jarod dipped her. What both of them did not know was that Clara was watching them from the stairs. She admired how much they cared about eachother. She wanted that, with Jake. But it was too soon for her to be thinking about that.

She kept on watching and they kept on dancing. Andrea would laugh with delight when he would twirl her or dip her. The pair never stopped smiling. Jarod scooped her up and Clara could see that they were headed for the stairs. She ran to her room and acted like she was reading. She watched them from the crack of her door walk into their room and shut the door. She smiled to herself. _Have a good night mom. _She thought and smiled. She knew Andrea had gotten the message.


	11. Chapter 14

Sorry Galandria ;)

Chapter 14

"Nooo!" Clara screamed. It was about midnight at the Wakefield house and she had been having a nightmare.

Andrea got up and ran into her room. She saw that Clara was soaked in sweat and asked her what was wrong. "It was just a bad dream." Clara replied. "But I was scared, it felt so real."

Andrea looked at her daughter worried. She too suffered from nightmares, and she wondered why. "What was it about?" Andrea asked.

"Well, we went back to the Centre, to end it once and for all. You and dad insisted that I not go with you guys inside, even after I told you that I should. You two went in and I stayed in a vent with Angelo. I watched as Mr. Parker threw a fit and killed you." Clara explained. "Then, I went out of the vent and killed Mr. Parker and got so mad at dad for not protecting you. I took over the Centre just as the scrolls said I would and I had an evil temper. I was miserable." She frowned and looked down and the blue bedspread covered with moons and stars. "I was screaming no because of how I ended up. It felt so real, like it could happen any day. Like that could be my life. Like I could be miserable. And like I could be without a mom again." She frowned and took Andrea's hand and gave her mom a look of 'please dont leave me'.

Andrea sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "I wont leave you. I trust you. If you tell me you want to go into the Centre with me if and when we destroy it, I promise to let you go." She gave Clara a kiss on the forehead reassuring her. "I never break a promise."

Clara smiled at her mom. In the month she had gotten to know her, she knew that she never broke her promises. She knew that her word was good. It was wonderful she could trust her mom. Some kids felt they couldn't trust their parents, she never had to worry about that.

Clara relaxed. "Thanks mom. You can go back to bed now." She smiled at her mom and went back to sleep.

"Night love." Andrea said giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving.

She slept okay the rest of the night. She was lucky she hadn't woken up her brother or Nina, they would never have gotten back to sleep.

The next day, she got ready and went to school. She couldnt wait to see Jake again. She hoped he didnt have a girlfriend, she didnt like being played. She was Andrea's daughter, and if she was being played, she would be very mad at him and her temper would flare.

However, it seemed he was just about as new to the school as she was. They met up and she took his hand somewhat protectivley. She told him he was her boyfriend now and that was how it was going to be. She wouldnt hear anything else. It was fine with him.

They all sat together at 4th period lunch, they had that class together. "Hey, I know some people that are having a party on Friday after school. Who wants to go? Any of you?" Jake asked all of them.

"Nina and I have a date." Andrew replied. He was done eating and so was she and they were about ready to leave.

Nina loved how he looked. His black hair and hazel eyes. He always wore a black t - shirt with a leather jacket over it. He would wear either blue or black jeans and he had one pierced ear. They kept on smiling at eachother. _You two are like an old married couple. _Clara would telepathically send to the two of them. They would laugh and look at eachother again.

The four of them, Nina, Jake, Andrew, & Clara all balanced eachother out so much. They could all laugh together, they could all cry together, they could all just hang out and be themselves and they knew that at the end of the day they would always be a family.

"Do you wanna go?" Clara asked Jake about the party.

"I was thinking about it. Do you wanna go with me?" He asked her.

"Sure." She replied. They smiled at eachother and decided to call it a date.

Friday rolled around and they gave Andrea and Oksana the address of the party. When they got there, it was just a few people. They joined them and everyone began talking.

"Is anyone else coming?" Clara asked one of the girls in the group.

"I guess not." She replied.

"Hey, do you have the pot?" One of the teens asked the guy hosting the party.

Clara frowned and stared at the two of them. She had never done drugs, but she had heard about them. She knew that they could kill.

"Yea, in that box behind you on that shelf." The kid pointed and the other kid grabbed it.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Andrea felt something was wrong right at that moment. Her maternal instincts were kicking in. She had to get to that house and get Clara, something was wrong. She dropped the babies off at her moms house and headed off to get Clara. ( they were 7 months now )

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

One of the boys held a joint in Clara's face. "No thanks." She said getting up to leave. Jake was following her and staring down the boy with the pot.

"You'll never be in if you dont try it." The boy retorted.

"Well, maybe I dont want to be in." Clara replied. She had an attitude like no other.

"Good. At the rate your going, you wont be." The boy wanted a fight. Jake stepped in - front of her protectivley.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As Andrea reached the driveway of the house, she could tell that no parents were home. She walked right in and stared at the kids in the group. She frowned sensing something was wrong and tense in the room.

"Where are Clara and Jake?" She asked the kids in the group.

"Right here." Clara came out noting her mom's voice. _Thanks. _She sent her telepathically. Andrea nodded and led the two kids outside.

"Your not going to lecture me are you?" Clara asked when they got out to the car. She was in the back next to Jake.

Andrea gave a chuckle. "No, not unless you did pot with them." She replied.

"We didn't." Clara replied.

"Then I don't need to talk with you about anything." They drove Jake home and Clara moved up to the passenger seat. About midway back to the house Andrea stopped at the grocery store parking lot and parked.

_This is it, I am getting a lecture. _Clara thought. "I'm sorry mom." She started. "At first I just wanted to be like everyone else and -" Andrea cut her off.

"I'm not angry, but I got a reality check today. I thought about what it would be like to lose you for the first time since I've had you. Drugs are dangerous, especially in kids and teens. If anything had happened..." Her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry mom. I will be more careful, I promise."

"Just be yourself, you will get friends that way. You are different, and you are beautiful because of it. Use your gifts to the best of you ability and reach out to others. Your like your dad that way." Andrea smiled at her. "I love you kiddo."

"I love you too mom. Thanks for coming today." They drove home. Andrea decided that it wasnt her place to tell Oksana where Jake had been, she would let him tell her if it was necessary.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Well, I will keep it up. Thanks for all of you who have reviewed. This was just an idea. Just a chapter so that I could give you a bit more info on the kids. I will focus on them for a few more chapters and then I will go to the new characters, the clone Aiden and his family as well as more about Catherine and Sidney. Please keep R & R-ing! THANKS AGAIN!


	12. Chapters 15 & 16

_To answer your question...Galandria...This is the end! _

Chapter 15

May 16th 2004

_The twin babies are now 7 months and the twin teens are now two months away from being 17. Nina and Jake are going to turn 18 in 4 months, just a few days after the twin babies. Just thought I would let you all know their ages. Andrea and Jarod never have birthdays...We dont need them to age! _

Aiden came over the the Wakefield house that morning to talk to Andrea. He wanted to know who he was and where he came from. The teens were already off to school and the two of them were seated on the sofa.

"What would you like to know?" Andrea asked him.

"Well, I want to know who our parents are, and how we are clones. See, I am a male and you are a female, last I checked, they didnt make clones that were opposite sex." He looked down at the carpet wondering how he ever even came into existance.

"Well, you are about 95 percent me and 5 percent of my twin brother Lyle. I looked into your file on the internet. Because our DNA is almost exactly the same, all the Centre needed to do to create you was take some of me and some of him to get you. Our parents are Sidney and Catherine. You will meet them soon enough. Your gifts, the ones that the site told me of were exactly the same as mine, the inner sense. You can hear the voices. Have you found that you have any more powers?"

He shook his head no. "Only the inner sense." He frowned. "But my son has more powers than I have because his mother has many powers as well."

"Which ones does he have?" Andrea asked.

"He has many. Floating, telepathy, and sometimes his finger lights. Its very strange having kids like that."

"I know what you mean." Andrea replied giving a chuckle. "When I first met my older twins, it was crazy, all the powers they had. But recently, I have gotten used to them."

"I wonder if I will ever get used to my son, Devon's, powers. They are very different."

"Well, one day."

They smiled and continued talking about family. He left at around noon. Andrea cleaned up and took care of the baby twins. The other kids got home and all ran upstairs. "Hi mom." Came Clara.

"Hi mom." Came Andrew.

"Hey Andrea." Came Jake.

"Hey two mom." Came Nina. She had begun calling Andrea 'two mom' after she found out that Oksana was her real mom.

"Hey kids! Need anything?" Andrea asked.

"No thanks." They all said in unison. They all began to laugh and headed into the two bedrooms. The girls in Clara's room and the guys in Andrew's.

The talking was non stop all night. They were coming up with a plan, each on his/her own terms to take down the Centre, once and for all. They had to do it sometime, and they wanted to act fast.

The facts were simple, they had to destroy what had created them, so that it would not create any more children that were like they were. Imagine all the kids of the world running around and mind reading or being pyros...The thought was insane.

First thing was first, they woudl run all their ideas by Andrea and Jarod before they would act. And killing Mr. Parker, that was something they were sure had to happen.

Chapter 16

The Ending

The plan was ready...Set...Go...!!!!

The kids knew the Centre all to well, they knew every inch of it. They were going to go in through the vent, and follow Angelo to Mr. Parker's quarters. They had already taken down the Triumvrate. That was easy, cut off all their money so they have nothing.

Mr. Parker was on the phone with someone important.

_-No I am not aware of what happened in Africa. _A huge frown came over his face.

_-How much of it?!!! _The frown did not leave.

_-All of it? _

He continued to frown and hung up the phone. The kids had watched from the vent and were planning as they went. Nina was on her laptop up in the vent and was processing some new findings. "There is a back door to Mr. Parker's office." She explained. "We can enter into the office from there."

Everyone nodded.

Andrea and Jarod were preparing for the worst. The whole if 'anything happens to me then please...' speech was given numerous times.

The kids had been hearing this all morning and were annoyed by their parents. "Cut the crap and prepare for battle." The older twins finally told them.

Andrea was ready and so was Jarod. They were going to surround Mr. Parker. He was the last person they had to take down before the Centre would come to an end. The only Centre location was in Deleware. They had other hideouts and smaller places, like Versailles, but none that were as big as the Centre. She was the mothership. Taking down Mr. Parker would mean ending the Centre.

Parker entered the office, and that was Andrea's cue to enter. "Hello daddy...I mean Mr. Parker." She pointed the gun in his direction and frowned. "I am no longer your angel."

Parker turned around slowly. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I mean just what I told you. Sidney is my father." She replied. Then, she noticed the gun in Mr. Parker's hand. It was too late, he was about to fire. Then, a shot rang out from above. It was not Jarod, it was not any of the children, it was from a different direction all together.

Standing in the front door was a young woman who resembled Andrea very much. "Bye bye Parker." She said entereing the room. Parker's body fell. It was dim. "Hello mother." She looked at Andrea. "Do you want to know who I am?"

Andrea nodded.

"I am your daughter, but not by Jarod. The Centre created me like they did the other two twins, but, I am yours with Tommy. See, the Centre had Tommy stay in one of their safehouses a long time ago. Tommy's father worked for one of the other locations, and he wanted to see if Tommy carried the gene. He did. When his teenage years rolled around, well, they took his sperm and froze it. And I was the first created pretender. I am 23. I have a son. Jon. I am Carlie. You have one living thing left of Tommy." She smiled at Andrea. "Me. And you are a grandmother." Andrea frowned at this. "And Jon is mine with Kyle. I loved Kyle very much. I was so sad when he died, but I had to grin and bare it because of Jon, I could not break down and not be a mother to him. Jon was an accident. He was conceived naturally. Reins wanted to take him away, but I wouldnt let him. I made him keep us together. I wouldnt do any sims if he didnt let me be with my son. Now, Jon is 5 and he looks a lot like Kyle. I am a pretender and I have all the powers that your older twins posess. I escaped and found where you two were living, thanks to Sidney, and I have found an appartment near." Carlie was done explaining.

"Wow." Andrea replied. "Its a lot of info." She rubbed her forehead.

Carlie walked over and gave her a hug. Jon came out from the vent and so did everyone else. It was a huge family reunion. Everyone was finally together. When they got home that night, there was a ton of hugging and kissing and laughing. Everyone finally met. Jarod and Andrea finally had their family complete. Kyle had a kid, and Andrea had a reminder of Tommy. She was at total peace. Life as they knew it would begin now. No more tests on the kids because the Centre fell apart after it went bankrupt and Mr. Parker was found dead in his office. The police ruled it a suicide because of the bankrupcy.

As for the kids, Andrew married Nina when they were older and Jake and Clara got married as well. The baby twins grew into fine young kids and made their parents very proud all through school.

Fin

Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed that. I had fun writing it. Thank you all that reviewed, it was very very helpful!!!


	13. ALTERNATE ENDING!

ALTERNATE ENDING...PLEASE TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU LIKE BETTER! THANKS!!!

_(( They are crawling through the vent system of the Centre ))_

Everyone except for Andrea, Jarod, Nina, Clara, and Andrew had stayed in Canada. Mr. Parker was furious because the Centre was now bankrupt. The kids had taken all the money and transfered it to their parents accounts, hoping to use it for good now, not evil.

Andrea was going to enter through the back door and act like nothing was wrong. "Hi daddy." She smiled at the man she had once thought was her father.

"Hello Angel." He smiled at her an spun around in his chair. "I thought you had left for good."

"Funny, I thought the same about you." Andrea replied.

Jarod was crawling through the vent system right now. Andrea had to keep Mr. Parker talking. "There are some things I want to know daddy."

"Like?"

"What about that son that you had with Brigette? How is he?"

"He's fine. We keep him in the nursery. But there is a funny thing about that kid, he isn't mine. He is that boyfriend of yours Tommy's and Brigette's. You wanna know how?"

Andrea shot him an evil glare. "Tommy wouldn't have cheated on me..." She began.

"Angel, Tommy was one of my main men. The whole 'I love you' act was a bunch of BS!"

"Stop it!" Andrea began.

"You need to hear this, before it's too late!" Mr. Parker started. "Tommy and Brigette were paid by me to play along in a game. A game that was going to involve opening a new Centre in Oregon, where Tommy's children would be a new generation of pretenders. Along with your children." He explained. "Because there was no relation between the two, we could do whatever we wanted, without you knowing. Create a new generation. Tommy and Brigette are the mother and father of 6933, aka Julien. He is now 4 years old. He was conceived naturally. However, there was a problem. Brigette and Tommy. I needed both of them dead. Brigette was a natural death, while Tommy was set up. I needed them dead because I was going to let Reins run this Centre while I ran the one in Oregon. You could go to whichever one you wanted, now that there would be two. Then, everything backfired in my face. The whole idea was dismissed and Julien has been waited on by nurses ever since. However, I have gotten him to work at his full potential. He will do great things. I know your here to take over the Centre now. By this time you have probably found out every truth there is to find out. So, I will say good bye and good luck. Take good care of the whole idea please." He lifted a gun to his head and turned in his chair so he was facing a wall. He shot himself.

Andrea was in shock. Jarod came around at this point and wrapped his arms around her, he had heard the whole thing.

Jarod was already coming up with a plan, one that would involve all of them. He would run it by Andrea once she had composed herself. "I'm fine." She told him getting up, trying to be strong.

When Jarod was sure she was, he quickly ran an idea by her. "Let's open the good Centre, open a Centre used for good. Our first project for good will be Julien. We won't harm him, but we will see his full potential. Maybe we can find a family to adopt him, seeing how he is an orphan now."

Parker nodded. "I dont want any reminders of Tommy, but we run the Centre now, and I think we need to work on turning this place around. First thing is first, how about we see exactly how many kids are here and who they belong to, make sure they get to their rightful home."

Jarod nodded in agreement. "And after that, I think we need to reestablish a way around here without everyone being so paranoid. We need to fire and hire new people, and we need to work on finding out about these people who are so talented, they have many different powers. Inner sense, pretenders, pyros, etc. We need to find out more about them, but not harm them in any way. We wont lock them up, but rather show them how to use their powers to the best of their ability. And as for Julien, we will find him a good family, and maybe, just maybe, one day he will come to us on his own and wonder about his abilities."

"I would like to open a school as well, a college, and maybe call it Margaret Wakefield College For Girls."

"She would like that." Jarod agreed.

AFTERWORD: The Centre began being used for good shortly after this incident. Julien was sent to live with a family in Colorado who took good care of him. When he turned 18, he did seek out the Centre and wanted to know more about his abilities. He worked for them for years and years after that. He married Alexandra, Andrea and Jarod's youngest daughter. All the teenage couples in this story grew up and got married. Major Charles became a prefessor at Margaret Wakefield College For Girls teaching sciences. Sidney and Catherine finally got married as did Sheridan and Lyle. Most of them stayed in Canada, but kept appartments in Deleware. Josh, the youngest son of Jarod and Andrea, got married as well to a nice young girl named Anya, who was the daughter of Oksana and her third husband, Nikita. They both began to work for the new good Centre as well, he as a doctor and she as a nurse. Lyle's twins married another set of twins that they met while in school, their names were Katie and Tiffany. It was strange, but everyone got used to it. Andrea's clone went to work along side her at the Centre, and Jasmin joined once her kids were grown up, she had a daughter that she named Fatmira. Jarod and Andrea had no more kids, thankfully. The children at the Centre made their way back to their parents or were adopted. Their skills were already known to them. They grew up to be the great minds of a new era.

FIN!

PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHICH ENDING YOU LIKED BETTER! THANKS!!!


End file.
